Poison On The Lips Of Fate
by LullabyForTheLost
Summary: For a moment cerulean met amber and two synchronized hearts ceased to beat. Eventual Toonshipping...summary changed.
1. A Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-GiOh or any of the affiliated characters, I'm just here to play with them a bit.

Warnings/Notes: Slightly darker fic, eventual Toonshipping (PegKai) Pegasus's character has traits of both the dub and sub version character in this story as I have seen both series. Sorry for any confusion this may cause. OOC!

He lifted the glass to his lips to down the bitter liquid, the putrid scent of strawberry swirled with whatever type of wood was burning in the fireplace filled his nostrils as he did so. He heaved a heavy sigh, this wasn't going to kill the pain, it no longer did so much as take away the ache, now it was a hallow addiction. His eyes fixed on the cerulean ones of her portrait hanging about his study, the pigment was fading but it didn't bother him much. Her eyes were forever emblazoned in his mind; he guessed that was why she caused him so much heartache.

He bitterly reflected on his lonely and pathetic years spent mourning her, trying to bring her back when he knew it was useless. He clenched a fist with his left hand, while his right hand trembled as he tightened his grasp on the wineglass he still hadn't put down. He chuckled half-fondly. _If only…. _He thought to himself _If only it hadn't been for that Yugi-boy I'd have her with me right now…_ He continued his thoughts, _…but then again I suppose it is my own weakness that keeps me bound to her, I really mustn't blame him. _He chuckled again at this and scowled as the sound escaped his lips, it was an empty sound, a dead robotic sounds the likes of, which made his stomach lurch. What had he become…?

He threw the last of the crimson liquid into the roaring flames and listen to the crackling as they died and came back to life with a new fury and liveliness about them. He cleared his throat and set the glass down on the end table in between the two recliners, he was seated in the one to the right. His hands then fell inert in his lap and he sat deep in thoughts of fond memories slowly slipping away. It didn't seem fair, it wasn't fair, none of it was. He cursed it all as he rose to his feet with an angry air about him and calmed himself before making his way out onto the grounds of his castle.

The night was warm and though the inadequate sky held no stars or moon that he could see. He smirked at this, it didn't matter, he knew the landscape well enough to be out without any lighting. The cool September breeze found its way through his clothes as he took a seat on the glider out in the front lawn. From his pocket he pulled a small knife and gingerly fingered the silver blade. It was tempting…he had wanted for so long to start painting again but he couldn't face the canvas and so he searched for a new one. His finding was wonderful, sure the _paint_ was a bit more runny than usual but the canvas of his body was just as white and fair as any canvas. Needless to say he found these new works of art to be more…permanent.

He grimaced as another soothing breeze blew by, blowing locks of his silver hair into his face, the soft caressing was like that of her fingertips and he abruptly jerked away. He clung tighter to the knife now as he casually began to roll up the sleeves of his long dress shirt, it was warm outside, he felt cooler this way anyway. He debated whether or not he should resort to this again, he'd only done it once or twice before, and even then it was right after he'd made it back from the hospital with his millenium eye gone…. What if someone were to notice…? They'd think he was crazy, he tensioned at the very thought, half of his staff already thought him insane, he was sure of it….

His frustration grew and boiled over within him until his whole body shook violently, never had he felt this way before, it was frightening to feel so angry, so resentful and in the midst of it all the blade became more alluring. He set it beside him and swung his legs up to lay down on the glider with his back leaned up against the side, still wondering whether to pocket the weapon or use it. The internal struggle raged on and part of him learned to disregard it as he tried to find peace but the bigger part of him became infuriated by the situation at hand.

"Mr. Pegasus sir." Crocketts voice pulled him out of his hell in a hand basket. _Thank the gods. _He thought to himself as he swung his legs back down to the ground and stood up, turning to face his head of security. "You have a call sir." He called to him as he walked towards him with a portable phone. Handing it to Pegasus he spoke up again, "I turned the outside lights on for you sir, must've gotten hard to see."

Pegasus's only response was to nod, "Who's calling me at this hour?" He asked the man as he moved the phone up to his ear, "Hello?" He spoke his normal tones long since having returned to him. Crocketts looked at him questioningly and he waved him off.

"Pegasus." The voice was one he knew well.

"Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus blurted out in pleasant surprise.

"Stop right there, I called to have a serious conversation with you and you damn well better believe we're going to have one." The CEO growled.

"Take it easy Kaiba there's no need to bite so early on in this little talk of ours." Pegasus replied, smirking at how short Kaiba already was "Now this must be of dire importance, care to explain?" He asked.

"No I thought I'd just sit here on the phone with you and not say anything!" Kaiba shot back impatiently.

"I'm waiting on you so anytime you'd like to fill me in…" Pegasus replied.

"For some reason my incompetent team of doctors can't find anything wrong with Mokuba but he's not himself. He won't eat and he has trouble sleeping, he's constantly running a fever and doesn't bother to-"

"Slow down, what sorts of things did your medical team check him for?" Pegasus asked.

"Everything!" Kaiba exclaimed in his own exasperation, "They've run all sorts of tests, some of which I can't even remember and nothing ever comes back wrong because the damn morons can't do their job correctly!" He snapped.

Pegasus subconsciously raised an eyebrow, "What do you propose _I_ do about this problem, I can assure you Kaiba-boy that your own well-paid staff is not lying to you, there's no mutiny to speak of and I can't imagine my team of doctors could outmatch any of yours. I'm not a miracle worker you know, surely you're not telling me everything." He replied.

"Believe me Pegasus I have no desire to prolong my time associating with you but you are the only one left I can come to for answers!" Kaiba snarled into the phone receiver, "Can you do anything to help me or not, it's a simple question." He put in wasting no time.

"The only thought I can leave you with my dearest Kaiba boy is the theory that maybe your little Mokuba is not physically ill. You are a busy man Kaiba boy and one your brother treasures above anyone else, you barely have time for him-"

"That's absurd!" Kaiba immediately defended.

"Think what you will Kaiba boy but the child wouldn't have been part of so many mishaps had you been paying more careful attention to him if you catch my drift." Pegasus shot back, his tone slightly shorter than usual.

"I didn't call you to be criticized you borderline psychotic fool!" Kaiba snapped.

"Temper, temper." Pegasus warned, "All I was getting at is that the boy may just be going through a depression, it's common at his age, what is he now, thirteen, fourteen at most?" He inquired.

"Fourteen." Kaiba provided.

"As I was saying he's going through a lot of changes right now, and I'm sure you know what I mean. He needs you to be there for him more than you are right now, if you have want to have any hope of his condition improved you have to accept that." He explained.

"I have a company to run Pegasus you seem to be forgetting that due to that fact I'm doing the best that I can right now." Kaiba snapped.

"Listen to me. I am not saying you're doing a bad job with him I can empathize with you running a multi-million dollar company, it's time consuming I'm sure but you have to find a balance between work and family." Pegasus informed him honestly, "Otherwise you could lose him." He added.

Kaiba swallowed hard, "Can't you just have one or your happy-go-lucky moments and snap him out of this?" He asked bitterly.

"I'm afraid not Kaiba boy, if it were that simple this would be easier for the three of us. It's you he needs the comfort from, you he needs the recognition from and you he needs to realize that he's not ok." Pegasus replied his tones stern.

There was a tentative pause in which Kaiba drew a sharp breath further exposing his anger and exasperation, "I don't know how to do that…" He admitted, it was the first time Pegasus had ever heard Kaiba, who was usually so proud, mumble.

_Well who'd have thought, for once your words aren't the gospel. _Pegasus thought to himself shaking his head, "Again, what do you want me to do for you?" He asked as he made his way inside and back to his study.

"I don't know yet-how sure are you that this is what's even causing his change in behavior?" Kaiba asked obviously overwhelmed.

"I'm not 100 percent positive but that's the only thing I can think of that would be wrong and you have to agree it makes sense or you wouldn't have argued with him for twenty minutes over the whole topic." Pegasus once again tried to reason.

For a long while, neither of them said anything and Pegasus was beginning to wonder if Kaiba had just hung up as the man was never at a loss for words. He sighed and blew stray locks of his hair out from in front of his eye, he laughed inwardly, if he wasn't wallowing in self-pity he was listening to someone else wallow in self-pity.

"Kaiba." He at last spoke up. The CEO grunted softly in response, Pegasus could tell now he was deep in thought, "I'm confused as to why I'm still on the phone." He added with a small bout of his usual cheery laughter.

Kaiba groaned audibly and slapped a hand to his forehead, "So am I." He admitted.

Pegasus gave the man a few more seconds to add anything he might have felt necessary, when he didn't; Pegasus took his turn to speak up. "If you're looking for someone to show you how to be more like a father to Mokuba than a brother I'm afraid I can't help you. We'd be learning that together and knowing you it would only add to the problem." He replied.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "That's a ridiculous thought I can't just drop everything and come out there with you to do god knows what!" He blurted out.

Pegasus chuckled into the phone, "That wasn't at all what I was proposing you do so I'm guessing you had that in mind. As far as not being able to drop everything, you'd be doing it for Mokuba, you can do it when he's in danger, and let me tell you Kaiba boy…" He began to explain before trailing off to reflect bitterly on very recent personal experiences. "If you don't get a handle on this; it could be." He added.

"What are you implying?" Kaiba asked now obviously more interested in what the older man had to say.

"Surely you've heard of how high the teen suicide rate is," Was all Pegasus cared to say.

He could sense Kaiba becoming nervous, "I'll fly out first thing in the morning." He declared.

"Now wait a minute, what ever for?" Pegasus asked in shock.

"Obviously you know more about what you're talking about than you're letting on and I don't want any harm coming to my brother, besides, they invented laptops for a reason." He replied.

His eyes still wide from shock narrowed to the ground as Kaiba hung up the phone, clearing his throat he did the same, "Crocketts, Mr. Kaiba is dropping in tomorrow." And with that he went to his bedroom where he would stay for the rest of the night.


	2. Tears Of The Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any sort of profit out of the story in which I use them.

Warnings/Notes: OOCness will occur eventually and maybe even in this chapter but nothing too bad, I won't make want to gouge out your own eyes with a spork I promise. Eventual Toonshipping (PegKai) Pegasus's maid and other staff aside from Crocketts are made up. Yes there is a To Kill A Mockingbird reference, cause I'm corny like that.

Morning light bled through the silky burgundy curtains hanging over the window above Pegasus's bed causing him to stir in his otherwise undisturbed slumber. He stretched out and sat up, glancing at the clock he hurried to get ready, though it was only a little after eight; Kaiba was an early riser. After being sure he looked presentable he made his way downstairs, as he expected, Crocketts awaited him.

"The usual sir?" He asked, Pegasus shook his head while futilely trying to rub the rest of the sleep from his eyes. He watched his servant grimace, "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked.

Pegasus shook his head, "Not at the moment, just have a bed turned down for Mr. Kaiba when he arrives…oh well since he's bringing Mokuba have two rooms ready, it sounds like the boy may need his space." He replied, Crocketts raised an eyebrow but did not question Pegasus further. Instead he informed him that his favorite maid Jocelyn had turned down beds the previous night when he announced that Seto Kaiba would once again be in their company.

"Is that all sir?" He asked.

Pegasus nodded and continued down the stairs to seat himself in his study so that he could relax, he knew with Kaiba coming he wouldn't have time to do so for what he sensed would be quite a while. Closing his eyes to rest them he listened to the birds chatting away merrily, soon it would be winter and he wouldn't be able to enjoy the sound any longer. He smiled, Cyndia had always loved mornings like these.

"You know." She'd once said to him when he was painting her under the old willow tree, venting about the annoying creatures in his hotheaded youth, "It's a sin to kill a mockingbird." He looked up at her then with an unreadable expression plastered across his face. He remembered sensing her uneasiness, he remembered the exact smile he'd then flashed her and the half-fond laughter that followed when he responded.

"Yes…I believe it is."

He felt himself going back to sleep and didn't bother to fight it, lord knew rest would do him well when surely the only thing that awaited him was arguing and tears of all sorts. He grimaced as the warm rays of sunlight reigned down upon him like the fog that clouded his hazy mind. His breathing was growing deeper the more he relaxed and he felt so at peace it was as if he were seventeen again in that big opened field holding her warm hand. The light on his face was like her soft hand caressing his skin in an act so innocent he could hardly consider it intimate, how he longed now to hold her.

A gentle humming filled his ears moments later, it grew no louder than the whispering of a child's best kept secret and yet it was enticing enough to rouse him back to reality. There in front of him, dusting in all her youthful, content glory stood Jocelyn. He smiled softly at her as she blushed and sheepishly whispered.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you sir."

"Not at all." He assured her in his usual cheery tones. He smiled wider yet as he compared their voices just as he used to do with his and Cyndia's, both the women's seemed so sweet and airy. "My, my, how very convenient." He spoke up as out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Kaiba's jet.

"I'm sorry?" The young girl, whom Pegasus guessed was around 19 questioned.

Pegasus offered no response, he merely rose a hand and held it, palm flat, out in front of him, gesturing towards the window. Immediately upon turning around to glance outside, Jocelyn understood what her employer had been getting at. Smiling her usual soft smile she dropped her dusting rag into the bag she'd been carrying and threw it away. From her place in the kitchen she called to him,

"Shall I make some tea?" She inquired.

Pegasus chuckled, "Kaiba will take coffee, most likely black, I'm not sure about Mokuba but coffee sounds fine for me as well." He replied. The teen nodded and upon realizing Pegasus wasn't in the room to see her do so she laughed slightly before calling back to him.

"Alright then." She said, "I can manage that."

Pegasus rose to his feet as Kaiba's jet landed and peered out the window to see if he could catch a glimpse of Mokuba whom he was sure Kaiba would be very protective of the second he put foot back into the castle. His smile faded and his lips curved into a sort of scowl as his eyes fell upon the boy. He was still young, a boy at heart, but he looked like a man next to Kaiba, sophisticated and proper, stripped of the simple innocence that is a child. Pegasus sighed, he couldn't act like he was surprised, poor Mokuba had never really gotten the chance to be a child. He found himself smiling sadly at the thought. _Just another reinforcement of how unfair the world today truly is. _He thought to himself, the depression he himself had lately been going through seemed ridiculous now.

For a long moment he stood reflecting on that, oblivious to his surroundings both inside and out, it was only when he felt the pair of colbat blue eyes on him that he snapped back to reality. He bit his lip to keep from gasping as he smiled and stood to full height, backing away from the window so that he could get the door for the two, it was almost pathetic how much the boy pleaded with him in one simple look. But the weakness didn't lie within Mokuba, he wasn't the disgraceful one, no it was Kaiba, who claimed to be so attentive when he was really nothing more than neglectful; he was the one that was pathetic.

Sighing and wincing at his own dreadfully harsh thoughts Pegasus reconsidered. He wasn't pathetic. Pegasus let his mind wander back to what he'd seen of Kaiba's childhood when invading his mind, No, he certainly wasn't pathetic, he was just irritating, perhaps because what he said was the best he could do really was the best he could do. Maybe he wasn't even frustrated with Kaiba who could do so much for anything else but so little for something so important, maybe, he thought, he was just frustrated with the situation.

Nevertheless a knock came at the door and Pegasus moved to get it. Swinging the french door open cheerily he smiled his usual smile, he figured it would be good for the boy to be exposed to some warmth that wasn't forced.

"Look at this my two favorite people in the whole world." He gushed in semi-sarcastic tones, Kaiba rolled his eyes as Pegasus laughed and noted the curving of Mokuba's lips. _Good. _He thought to himself, _I'm lightening the mood already. _

"Save it Pegasus." Kaiba said rolling his eyes as the older man opened his mouth to speak.

Pegasus smirked at how predictable his "old friend" still was and handed him the mug of coffee he'd had prepared, "Thought you might appreciate that." He noted, but as to be expected, his comment was ignored.

Kaiba now turned to Mokuba, "I have a few things I need to take care of." He said and was going to continue but Crocketts overhearing him stepped in.

"Let me show you to your rooms." He offered taking their luggage from them.

Kaiba nodded at him and then Mokuba, "Do you want to come?" He asked in the kindest tone possible for him.

Mokuba shook his head, "No." He replied, Pegasus noted his tone, which couldn't have been more apathetic. Slowly the silver hared man sipped his coffee.

"No matter, when you're ready to see your room just ask me or anyone around, they'll gladly show you to it." He put in while Kaiba glanced at him with hardened eyes before walking briskly off behind Crocketts with his trench coat sweeping the ground at his feet.

"Don't go getting ideas Pegasus." He called back sharply but that was all he said before disappearing behind a corner.

"Don't mind him." Mokuba mumbled once his brother was out of earshot.

"What's that?" Pegasus asked.

"I said." Mokuba repeated a bit louder, "Don't mind him."

Pegasus chuckled, "That kill joy, please." He replied sarcastically. Mokuba forced a laugh causing Pegasus to frown, "So." He spoke up, "Is there anything you'd like to do?" He asked, Mokuba hesitated for a long while as if half afraid to reply honestly.

At last though he shrugged his shoulders, "Not really, can I ask you something though…besides what I just did?" He asked.

"Of course." Pegasus was quick to reply in his happy-go-lucky tones, which Mokuba found amusing simply because of how much they seemed to sicken Seto.

"Why are we here?" He asked, Pegasus felt his breath get caught in his throat, how was he supposed to answer that?

"Well." He finally put in after a few seconds of awkward silence, "Your brother has something he's trying to work through and he wanted to see if perhaps…I could help him." He replied, it was blunt but by no means a lie.

Mokuba eyed him suspiciously, "Really, he didn't tell me anything was wrong, is he ok?" He asked worriedly.

Pegasus's hands flew up and he waved them in his defense, "Oh no, no, there's no need to worry, it's not anything major." He replied.

Mokuba nodded skeptically, "So…what is it then?" He inquired.

"Well…" Pegasus finally declared, his tones airy with defeat, "Actually, your brother has come here because he's concerned about you." He replied, the truth couldn't hurt him anymore than all the lies the boy had been fed over the years, he was sure.

"Me?" Mokuba repeated confused, "But why?"

Pegasus sighed, "Have a seat." He replied as he sat down in his recliner to the right and Mokuba sat down to the one on the left, "Now then." He continued, "As I'm sure you must already know, your brother feels you aren't yourself." He spoke up.

Mokuba nodded, "I've established that much, I keep telling him I'm fine. He must know by now nothing's wrong, I wish he'd just leave me alone sometimes."

Pegasus was surprised by the child's last statement, "Oh do you?" He asked sipping his coffee.

Mokuba nodded once again, "He never cares about anything else, I can't see why he's so freaked out over me figuring out who I am." He mumbled.

Pegasus looked down at him and for a second Mokuba felt as though he were speaking with his father, "And when you say he never cares about anything else, what exactly do you mean?" He asked.

Mokuba chewed on his bottom lip and took a deep breath, "Well…I mean…it's just that…." Pegasus set his coffee mug down and took Mokuba's cold, gaunt hand in both of his own.

"Go on." He insisted.

"Well, I know he tries and all, I know running the company's hard…I understand I guess but…" Mokuba paused at this, Pegasus could sense the tears forming behind his eyes. "I know he loves me, everything he's ever done was for me as much as it was for him but I just wish sometimes…. That…you know he'd stop only bothering with me to give me what I need and maybe care enough to give me what I want. I never thought it was much…just his time was all. Mostly not even that…mostly…most of the time…"

"It's ok." Pegasus assured him, "Just relax." He added, "No need to get upset."

Mokuba nodded in agreement and rubbed at his reddening eyes. "Most of the time I just want him to notice me and the things I do for him. I try so hard and I feel like I don't get anywhere, and it sucks because I can never tell _him _any of this." He continued in exasperation.

"Why not?" Pegasus asked.

Mokuba sighed, "It's not right of me, I know if I did he'd feel like I was guilt tripping him and I don't want that." He replied, again he rubbed at the tears stinging in his eyes, "Sorry…" He muttered.

Pegasus moved his top hand off of Mokuba's, still holding his with the other and squeezed the boy's shoulder comfortingly, "Here." He was interrupted before he could speak, he turned to stare at Jocelyn who offered him a box of tissues. Pegasus mouthed thank you and she took her leave as he handed a few Kleenexes to Mokuba.

"I notice you make excuses for him, all of which involve Kaiba Corp." Pegasus began once the boy had calmed down a little, "This was after you said you were finding out who you were, part of the pressure has to deal with you not being sure what you want in life, doesn't it?" He asked.

Mokuba nodded through his tears with his face twisted into the half-pained expression one's usually is when you cry, "I just feel like everything's happening so fast and I'm losing everything. Even him, I don't want to tell him that I may not want to take on the responsibility of Kaiba Corp's CEO because then it'd put even more of a rift between us." He half-sobbed in words that were barely comprehendible, "But at the same time I look at him and admire everything he's done for us and everything he's become, the opportunities he's made for himself…" He continued burying his face into another tissue miserably.

"Take all the time you need." Pegasus instructed, Mokuba couldn't bring himself to speak, only nod thankfully.

"I look at how successful he is, I like that about him, I mean I want that for myself but at the same time I don't wanna be like him as a person." He replied.

Pegasus raised an eyebrow as he massaged Mokuba's hand with the one holding it, "Explain that to me." He instructed warmly.

Mokuba cleared his throat and bunched his used tissues up in his free hand, finally composing himself, "I don't want my work to be my life." He replied simply, "The opportunities he's made are great but only if he embraces the other ones that are passing him by. I mean, he forgets sometimes you only live once, but I don't. I want to have a family and go on vacation and travel the world…" He continued. "I guess…I just wanna be my own person." And as he finished both he and Pegasus looked up in shock as they heard Kaiba's briefcase fall to the floor with a thud.

"Seto." Mokuba mouthed in both mortification and despair, "How much did you hear?" He choked out.

"Enough." The eldest Kaiba's tones were hurt, his eyes burning with the sting of the betrayal that consumed his mind as he turned on his heels to walk briskly out of the room.

"Kaiba!" Pegasus called to him, "Seto!" He pleaded springing to his feet as Kaiba continued on his way leaving Mokuba near hysteria. "If you've heard enough turn around and face him, for god's sake can you think only of yourself!" He thundered in the poor child's defense as he broke down slowly but surely.

Kaiba stopped dead and tensioned in fury but Pegasus stood awaiting his response…no matter what it was.


	3. Attachment is Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any sort of profit out of the story in which I use them.

Warnings/Notes: OOCness will occur, eventual Toonshipping (PegKai)! Note that I believe baggage is a bad word to describe ones bad experiences as I feel it means something more along the lines of your personal background, which is something we all have, so after leaving you with that, I will ask you to read on.

Previously…

_Kaiba!" Pegasus called to him, "Seto!" He pleaded springing to his feet as Kaiba continued on his way leaving Mokuba near hysteria. "If you've heard enough turn around and face him, for god's sake can you think only of yourself!" He thundered in the poor child's defense as he broke down slowly but surely._

_Kaiba stopped dead and tensioned in fury but Pegasus stood awaiting his response…no matter what it was._

"You wretched, immature, gender confused imbecile!" He roared, "How dare you make such an accusation!"

"Seto stop it!" Mokuba broke in, a plea in his voice.

"Mokuba stay out of this." Seto warned in tones deadly low.

"But Seto please-"

"Mokuba!" Seto snapped.

"Let him speak." Pegasus growled out sternly, immediately, not used to this type of demeanor coming from him, Kaiba stopped, "You wanted my help Kaiba-boy and I am willing to offer it to you but if you aren't going to accept it please leave now." He continued, Kaiba said nothing once again, he merely stood, his eyes were locked on Mokuba's.

"Everything I'm working for is worth nothing if you don't want to take it on. If it's forcing me to be away from you for your own good when the only thanks I get is-"

"Stop Kaiba, god damn it just stop!" Pegasus roared, "Can't you see you're upsetting him further, he's a child! He's your brother for heaven's sake your opinion of him means everything! How can you be so self-centered, look at it through his eyes for once, this is a lot to cope with at fourteen, too much." He then explained in exasperation.

Kaiba turned to aim his daggers at Pegasus, "What'd you know about anything? You never had to work for anything, not once in your life, I took on way more than either of you could ever dream of and I-"

"That's just it Kaiba." Pegasus said holding up a hand and speaking in a normal volume, even though Kaiba stood before him yelling, "This is Mokuba…he's not you."

Kaiba's eyes came alive with understanding as the realization settled in, swallowing hard he looked to his brother who had tears streaming down the sun kissed skin of his face. All these years he'd protected him, sheltered him, built up a life for him…and in the end he was the monster. He was the one hurting the child…not anyone else, he'd never stopped to think about how he was turning into Gozaburo, not once did he realize that he was weighing down his brother's freedom to be his own person. He'd never wanted that. He just wanted a good life for him, he cared for him, that was all. He clenched his fists in fury, he understood now, yelling and working and manipulating…that wasn't how you showed someone you cared.

Guilt tripping someone simply because you could didn't show you cared…he actually winced at his own thought…it didn't make him a good person…it made him a weak person…a controlling person, the person he never wanted to become. It made him Gozaburo….

"Seto…." Mokuba whispered as Pegasus handed him another tissue and warmly put an arm around him, "I didn't mean it…" He whispered shaking his head, his face still screwed into an almost physically pained expression. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that; I didn't want it to come out that way it just…."

"Stop crying Mokuba." Seto's tones were kind as they usually were when he spoke with his brother, "There's no need for tears." He added.

Mokuba smiled, reassured that his brother wasn't angry with him and wiped at his eyes with a tissue Pegasus had handed him, "I love you big brother!" He exclaimed as he rushed into Kaiba to wrap his arms around him. Seto stood solemnly for a second before hugging Mokuba back.

He grimaced and scowled, it was embarrassing to be doing all of this in front of Pegasus. He didn't want to do all of this, he wanted to be angry, that anger was all he had before but damn it all…he couldn't be angry anymore, not at Mokuba, he loved his brother…only his brother. He furrowed his brow as Mokuba walked over to stand in front of Pegasus, on his face for the first time since Kaiba could remember, was a smile. Immediately jealousy and rage found their way to the front of Seto's mind and he began shaking in sudden outrage. Pegasus was making him smile, his brother was growing to like Pegasus more than him…no…he was over reacting, he had to be, this couldn't be right.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" His tone came out sharper than he'd meant for it to and he cursed himself inwardly, he never was good at hiding his annoyance.

"No…what's wrong?" Mokuba asked puzzled.

"Come now Kaiba boy!" Pegasus interjected in his usual cheery tones before Kaiba could reply, "You can't tell me you're jealous because I made him smile? Lighten up a little, learn how to laugh." At this Pegasus gave a ridiculous, exaggerated hearty laugh causing Mokuba to laugh in return.

"That was crazy!" He exclaimed through his giggles and gasps for breath.

"So I've been told." Pegasus replied with a small laugh.

Kaiba tensioned in disgust, "Are you done yet, good lord every time I fight away my nausea the sound of your voice brings it back." He snapped.

Pegasus laughed at this while Mokuba sighed and shook his head; his brother would never change, "Ah yes indigestion the gift that keeps on giving!" Pegasus exclaimed following up with a bout of giddy laughter causing Mokuba to laugh as his brother rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe this." Kaiba mumbled to himself. Immediately Pegasus silenced and looked at Kaiba, who's back was now turned to him and Mokuba, silently he crept behind him and moved so that his head rested centimeters away from Kaiba's ear before asking.

"Can't believe what Kaiba-boy?"

Seto shuddered at the man's singsong tones before moving away from him and replying in the nastiest voice he could muster, "I can't believe that all if took for my brother to come around was to spend five minutes with a five year old psychopath in a man's body!"

Pegasus drew back and in very clearly feigned offense began to rant, "Oh Kaiba-boy!" He proclaimed, "However could you say such a thing it's SO rude you know!"

Seto could hear Mokuba giggling behind him and inside him anger still stirred, struggling for complete dominance in his mind, it's only competition, perhaps, was the jealous burning deeper within him than anything had before. Pegasus could make his brother smile, Pegasus could make his brother laugh, and at his expense no less…. Pegasus was able to help Mokuba in a matter of minutes when he had been trying for months! Pegasus was ruining the only love in his life, he was taking that away from him, Pegasus was ruining his life, walking all over it and crossing over lines he was not comfortable with the older man crossing.

In his own irrationality he picked up his briefcase with a new vexed spring in his step and swung it madly before grasping it tighter in his right hand. Sensing Kaiba's anger almost immediately, even as he was joking with Mokuba and lightheartedly going on about how ditsy his servants could be at times, Pegasus glanced over to the younger CEO in concern. Neither of them would've guessed just how similar their thoughts were at that very moment. _He only came here for me to help him and has no gratitude whatsoever to offer me after I've done so. Ra save us all what horrible misdeed have I done onto him now?_ Pegasus contemplated while pointing Mokuba in the direction of his room, which Crocketts then immediately escorted him to.

As he watched him leave Pegasus understood that problems dealing with Seto weren't the half of it. It was quite clear to him that Mokuba was having a rough time with other thoughts plaguing at his mind, silently he pondered the thought of what sort of important decisions the child might be faced with. He could think of none, after all, with Kaiba running the corporation nothing should've been pressuring Mokuba that he could think of, but he knew nevertheless that something, no matter what it had to do with, was definitely on the boy's mind. _If this is about puberty Kaiba-boy can take the ball and run with it. I didn't sign up to teach sex-ed. I signed up to be of service to a friend…oh god I'm considering Kaiba-boy a friend even after all of our little mishaps and arguments…what's become of me?_ He questioned piteously as he stood absent-mindedly gazing at the floor. The only thing that pulled him out of his thoughts was the shutting of the door to Mokuba's room.

Kaiba turned to glare at him then and he knew it was only a matter of moments before all hell broke loose. Preparing himself for the worst he stood and met the CEO's cold gaze.

The younger man spoke then, in menacing tones deadly low, "Pegasus, I believe this arrangement may need some working out…I think you and I should talk." With little hesitation upon glancing around at all of his own and Pegasus's staff he added, "In private."

Pegasus felt his heart leap into his throat, he didn't need all of this right now. Something was still wrong with Mokuba, Seto was jealous; they'd gotten virtually no where and somehow he'd managed to make things worse than they were when they began. Slowly he forced a nod and showed Kaiba to the master bedroom where he entered first and shut the door behind the brunette.

"What the hell are you trying to pull now?" Kaiba snarled immediately closing the gap between the two of them and jabbing a finger at the older CEO, "You're low Pegasus, I mean really downright low, you're always finding ways to try and take him away from me. Well you know what, it's not going to be like it was in Duelist Kingdom, I'm not just going to stand here and-"

"Kaiba-boy I assure you-"

"Stop calling me that, don't ever call me that!" He seethed.

"Seto." Pegasus found himself pleading, "I don't know what you're talking about, please, you're just being paranoid, surely you don't think I'm so horrible I'd try to take Mokuba from you just because I could!" He exclaimed, "He's fourteen for heaven's sake, still a child-"

"That's right." Kaiba shot back, "Just like you."

Pegasus's gaze hardened, Seto always had to have the last word in things, it was annoying at times, "Nothing but your own will is keeping you here Kaiba-boy-"

"DON'T-"

"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" Pegasus shouted without meaning to, immediately biting his lip afterwards, "Seto, I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to lose it like that, I-"

"Save it Pegasus!" Kaiba snarled, "This conversation is over!" He continued turning with his briefcase still in hand, his long, cloak like trench coat sweeping in the wind as he did so, "You're right about one thing, for once nothing is keeping Mokuba and I here, we're leaving!" He exclaimed.

He knew it. Pegasus felt weak, waves of nausea overcame him and the feeling of needing Kaiba next to him, needing him to stay became overwhelming. He couldn't understand it; it didn't make any sense. He loved Cyndia, not Kaiba, he didn't feel for Kaiba in that way, he never had, he didn't need him, he was an ass, a pompous, ignorant, self-deemed know-it-all, he should just let him go, let him walk away. A lump that'd formed in his throat kept him from calling out for Kaiba as he opened the door, had he been able to get his breath that was now caught in his throat he'd have choked on it as he tried to force it away.

Despair caught him in a tight embrace and threatened to drive him to the brink of insanity, 'SETO!' 'WAIT!' He wanted to scream but the words became lodged in his throat and came out as a low and barely audible gurgling deep within him. He moved, using all of his strength, to the doorway where Kaiba had moments ago stood, and watched the younger man walk briskly down the winding stairwell. Mokuba was gone from his mind, all thoughts of him and why Kaiba was originally here had left him. There was no more figuring out what was troubling the boy and what he could do to help him, now, in his mind, it was just him and Seto….

"Kaiba…" He mouthed, his mouth betraying him as he tried to speak the man's name, "You're making a mistake!" He tried to force out as the CEO called for his brother, but the words died upon his lips.

Forcing himself to chase after the man down the stairs he stopped at the end of them where Kaiba stood, "You're not in control anymore." Kaiba exclaimed turning to face him, "I don't need you, we don't need you…or anyone else!" Pegasus could tell as he spoke Kaiba was envisioning himself yelling at someone other than himself; someone he was nearly sure was the younger man's stepfather, a man he'd seen many times when invading his mind.

"You'll regret it if you leave!" He finally managed to force out in a volume that was barely above a whisper.

Mokuba, who now stood after coming to his brother, stared at the two of them in disbelief; "Oh yeah and why is that?" Kaiba inquired angrily as his little brother's pleading eyes bore into his own cold cerulean ones.

Pegasus laughed, actually smiled and laughed as if he were mad and when he finally dipped his head back up Kaiba glared at him, shaking his head and calling him crazy but he wouldn't hear of it. "You really think they've just gone away! All the problems, everything the boy's feeling, you think it's just left him! Just like that! You think it'll just leave you, huh? Do you? Everything you feel, all the pain, you think it'll just disappear if you walk out of here and never come back? Don't think I don't see it in your eyes Kaiba, every time you walk through that door-" He jabbed a finger madly towards his castle doors, "There's something stirred up inside of you! I have news for you, leaving here won't take it away, I didn't cause that anguish! I didn't cause you that pain and I'm not the one making you live with it either!" He yelled with everything that he was, never had be been so uptight, so angry, but never before had he so suddenly felt so attached to someone either.

"So go on you fool! Leave me here and don't come back, live out your life miserable, don't change, let yourself keep that hatred and that anger, let it consume you for all I care! See how it drives people away from you like it is right now, do what you want! But don't you ever come crying to me, not when you can't win, not when some new tragedy strikes and not when you force the ones who love you away because you're so damn cold!" And with that he grasped at the banister, his now feeble bones weakened, his knees quivering with a fury underneath his own weight.

He was exhausted, it was too much, his concern for Kaiba, his being torn between wanting him to leave and not, he couldn't handle it…not anymore.

Mokuba stared at Pegasus and collapsed to the carpeted floor as memories of his old childhood with Gozaburo and gruesome domestic violence filled his mind. Shaking violently he clenched his fists around the carpet fibers as Seto moved to kneel beside him.

"Mokuba…." He whispered at him, "What's wrong?" He asked slightly more frantic as the boy squeezed his eyes shut as if to force away bad memories.

"Go away…" The boy whispered at him as he drew deep, shuddering breaths, "GO AWAY!" He shouted.

Kaiba's eyes widened as he looked at his brother taken a back, "It's me Mokuba!" He exclaimed as his arms snaked around him, "Open your eyes!" He added in demanding tones but Mokuba was beyond hearing him, the whole ordeal had proven to be too much for him too and Kaiba's mind was now racing as servants of all kinds raced into the room to see what all of the commotion was about.

Eventually Mokuba's trembling stopped with Kaiba still tightly clutching him to his chest and Pegasus ordered his servants elsewhere. Drawing a deep breath he turned around to head back upstairs, it was selfish of him to keep Kaiba here with him for his own needs. Obviously he and Mokuba had a lot of baggage and things they needed to work through, things, he finally realized, that maybe only the two of them could work through.

Kaiba caught sight of him leaving and tensioned as he gathered Mokuba's limp and hyperventilating form into his arms, "Pegasus." He called.

"Just go." The older man called, he could tell his voice revealed that he was near tears, but he didn't care, he just didn't care, he was beyond it now….

He wanted to admit he didn't want to go, he had to, struggling to stand with Mokuba still in his arms shuddering he knew he had to, for the sake of all three of them, but swallowing his pride proved to be harder than he thought. He found himself standing stubbornly at the foot of the stairs at the mercy of a man who never wanted any of this to happen in the first place and even tried to prevent it.

"Leave." Pegasus called over his shoulder dryly.

Kaiba flinched away as if he'd been struck, "Just get out." He forced out again as he continued up the stairs, still near tears, which he knew Kaiba was inwardly ridiculing him for.

"I want to stay…." He mumbled at last, and Pegasus froze, positive he'd heard the man incorrectly.

"What was that?" He asked still not turning around for fear Kaiba would just have a change of heart and shrug it off with a "never mind…."

"I said." Kaiba repeated in a tone that made him sound as though he were a dog that'd finally been broken of some sort of bad habit just as Pegasus turned around to stare it him in utter disbelief. It was a miracle that the man had said it once, he was convinced he would not do so twice…but sure enough the words left his mouth, slowly, sacredly…painfully they filled Pegasus's ears again, "I want to stay."


	4. Uncovering A Painful Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh nor and I affiliated with any of the characters, they are copyrighted to their rightful owner

Warnings/Notes: OOC, eventual Toonshipping, Pegasus is nearly twenty-eight in this. Here's how you do the math, at 17 he married Cyndia, when he was 18 she passed away, three years later at age 21 he traveled to Egypt, two years later Duelist Kingdom, if you can't keep up that made him 23. Now, nearly five years later, this takes place. Kaiba's was 18 during Duelist Kingdom, five years later makes him 23 now.

"_I want to stay…." He mumbled at last, and Pegasus froze, positive he'd heard the man incorrectly._

"_What was that?" He asked still not turning around for fear Kaiba would just have a change of heart and shrug it off with a "never mind…."_

"I said." Kaiba repeated in a tone that made him sound as though he were a dog that'd finally been broken of some sort of bad habit just as Pegasus turned around to stare it him in utter disbelief. It was a miracle that the man had said it once, he was convinced he would not do so twice…but sure enough the words left his mouth, slowly, sacredly…painfully they filled Pegasus's ears again, "I want to stay."

Burning with embarrassment Kaiba stared at the floor still holding his brother, he had no desire to face Pegasus, he simply couldn't. It was out of shock, not anger and not apathy that Pegasus stayed silent but Seto had no way of knowing this and stood praying that the man would soon speak. Wordlessly coaxing himself to wait just a second longer before turning to leave in the hopes that he wouldn't be turned away. Finally after only a few seconds, which seemed to the younger CEO like an eternity Pegasus spoke up again.

"Very well." As the words passed his lips he breathed a sigh of relief and could've sworn he heard Kaiba do the same, normally he'd have commented as this was anything but what he would expect from the man but in this moment he didn't have the heart. He hurriedly made his way down to where Kaiba stood with Mokuba who was limp and sleeping in his arms.

Kaiba felt the muscles in his jaw tighten, he wasn't sure of what to say but it almost pained him more to keep silent than it did to struggle to find the right words to express what he needed to. He kept his eyes on his brother who looked somewhat peaceful in his undisturbed slumber. He swallowed hard, he'd been thinking of Gozaburo earlier, someone he thought he'd forced from his brother's mind for good long ago. He felt his hands subconsciously move to cuddle the child closer in his own attempt to force away the memories of winning the chess game. If only he'd have known back then what it would've meant for him he certainly would've forfeited.

Pegasus cleared his throat causing Kaiba to look up at him, "I think it's best we take him to lay down for a while." The older man spoke up.

Kaiba nodded in agreement and followed Pegasus back the hall to the room where Mokuba's things had been unpacked. The silver hared man watched transfixed as Kaiba removed Mokuba's socks and shoes after laying him in bed without waking him in the process. Then expertly he tucked the boy in without him so much as stirring. Pegasus had to fight to keep his mouth from falling opened; it was astounding how nurturing Kaiba was even with the only person he cared for.

"You're quite experienced with that." He spoke up still in awe.

The bitter undertone to Kaiba's following laugh made him raise an eyebrow, "You'd think with as much money as I have I'd hire someone to do that…you'd think with as old as he and I have gotten I'd have lost my touch as it's been so long." Pegasus could sense the anger rising within his old friend but wasn't sure what was causing the feelings to arise. "You'd think after all the time we spent with that monster that we'd both be incapable of such a thing…." That statement said it all.

Pegasus immediately moved to stand beside him, looking over Mokuba's sleeping form as if the child were an angel, "Not at all." He immediately assured, "That's what families do after all." He added.

Another bitter laugh from Kaiba, _you're losing your composure Seto. _He inwardly scolded himself, _this could be deadly, you don't know what he's become capable of. You shouldn't let him see what makes you weak; you shouldn't let him see that you're feeling this way. _His mind wandered back to nights he'd spent with his stepfather, the man's face burned into his mind like a brand mark at birth. He shuddered at the irony of it all.

"Kai-Seto." Pegasus was quick to save himself, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Kaiba nodded, "Yeah…just peachy." He replied sarcastically as he strode out of Mokuba's room, motioning for Pegasus to follow him so they didn't disturb his sleep. Shutting the door behind them Kaiba turned in the opposite direction Pegasus was headed, mumbling something over his shoulder Pegasus couldn't quite make out.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Kaiba cleared his throat quietly before muttering, "Briefcase…"

Pegasus merely shook his head and stopped where he stood in the hallway, waiting for Kaiba to retrieve said briefcase and meet him where he was so they could continue on. "Where are we going?" Kaiba found himself asking as he joined Pegasus and walked beside him to destinations unknown.

Pegasus gave a small laugh, "Somewhere special…somewhere you've never been before." He replied.

Kaiba laughed sarcastically, "I don't think there's anywhere in this place I haven't been." He replied, "In any case I hope I won't find any trapdoors." He added.

Pegasus only sighed, "No Kaiba-boy none of that." He was pushing it with addressing Kaiba that way but the mood had lightened considerably, most of the tension gone and he was always one to take risks. "You must know this room and the stories it tells are very…personal, but they're things I feel you need to know if you're truly going to be staying here a little while." He continued rounding a corner and heading up a flight of stairs to his painting room. Kaiba looked about the place, it seemed so low class, so ordinary…so…bland and unlike Pegasus.

He set his briefcase down and took a seat on a wooden stool as Pegasus motioned for him to; it was then he caught sight of it, a dusty easel in the middle of newspaper scattered about on the ground. His eyes drifted across the dusty old room to the portraits of the most beautiful woman he'd seen in a long time, all of which were stacked on the wall behind the easel. Pegasus took a seat on the stool in front of a blank canvas, on which sat a painting pallet and some paints of course, brushes sat beside the easel on the ground in an old-fashioned glass Cocoa cola bottle.

"Well this is…different." Kaiba spoke up at last.

"You know." Pegasus spoke up turning to look at him, "If you ever want things with Mokuba to improve you'll have to stop concerning yourself with work so often, your staff is very adequate they won't let anything happen to your company if you take some time away from it. His redwood eye now fell upon Kaiba's laptop, which he had pulled from his briefcase. Grimacing uneasily the brunette turned it off, closed it, and set it back in his briefcase, which he then moved aside.

With a frustrated and impatient sigh he then asked, "Are you going to tell me why you brought me here or are we going to just sit around all day?"

Pegasus laughed fondly at the all too familiar demeanor, "Ah yes." He declared, "The history of this room." A smile graced his features as her face came to mind. "When I was young, seventeen to be a bit more precise, I married the love of my life." In a sweeping motion he gestured towards her portraits with his hand, "Unfortunately, disease took her from me about a year later. Duelist Kingdom was a miserably failed attempt at bringing her back, and this room was the rise and fall of everything." He began to explain, pausing because Kaiba rolled his eyes and grunted to surpress what Pegasus thought was either disgust or boredom.

"Well." The younger man snapped, "If you've got your heart set on telling a damn story tell it right." He continued.

Pegasus laughed half-fondly at this, "You see we met as children at one of my father's parties, later on we began dating and this is the room I claimed as my own at sixteen when this property was deemed mine. I told my father I picked this one because I wanted to paint all night and day, there would be no need for sleep-"

"My god you were pathetic." Kaiba interrupted, "If he gave the property to you why'd you have to claim rooms anyway-"

"Will you let me finish!" Pegasus broke in pouting, Kaiba smirked and he crossed his arms over his chest, "As I was saying." He continued indignantly, "I told him there would be no need for sleep, when he asked what I'd do all night I told him I'd paint. Of course he was curious as to what my inspiration was, I told him it was her, Cyndia, and explained our romantic status. Of course word got around to her father as my own father wasn't particularly fond of her at the time, though I have no idea why, and we were insufferable ever since." He continued, "But after her death I could never…I never had any other inspiration…." He began to collect his thoughts at this but was unable to find the right words to express his exact predicament.

"So." Kaiba spoke up drawling out his every syllable in his own boredom, "Why'd you have to claim rooms anyway?" He repeated himself.

Flabbergasted Pegasus's mouth fell opened, "Because you simpleton!" He exclaimed, "We had to have places for the servants and cooks to stay and I didn't want them occupying this one!" He clarified.

Kaiba nodded his head, "Makes sense." He replied.

Pegasus shook his head and slapped a hand to his forehead, "Why do I bother?" He mumbled.

Kaiba actually let out a laugh, "I'm sorry was this the point where I was supposed to act interested?" He asked and upon seeing Pegasus's brow furrow he added, "Here, I'll pretend like I care." And in very cheesy and feigned enthusiasm he stared intently at Pegasus and nodded his head.

Pegasus grabbed a random paintbrush out of the cola bottle and tossed it at Kaiba playfully, "Smart ass." He remarked rising to his feet.

Kaiba got up as well, "Finally an occasion I can rise to." He mumbled.

Pegasus absentmindedly let out a 'huh', "And what occasion would that be Kaiba boy?" He asked.

"Leaving this damn place that's supposed to make me get all touchy-feely." Kaiba was quickly to reply.

"Oh yes because the room was just radiating with warm fuzzies!" Pegasus snapped back rolling his eyes.

"How did you manage to sit on those stoles for hours on end anyway, it feels like my bones are-"

"Coming through your butt." Pegasus finished for him, "Ah yes I do recall it." He continued as he and Kaiba left the musky scented room and tried to work the stiffness out of their legs. Kaiba couldn't understand how it'd gotten to his legs and not his back as he was used to sitting all day or nearly all day but he didn't think much on it.

"What time is it right now?" He asked.

Pegasus shrugged and glanced up to the antique clock on the wall, hanging above the TV in the family room, "It's nearly six o clock." He replied.

"AT NIGHT?" Kaiba exclaimed looking as though he'd been shot in the ass.

"No Kaiba boy it's six in the morning already, yes." Pegasus put in sarcastically.

"God I wasted a whole day…" He mumbled.

"Nonsense, if you thought this was bad the next few weeks will kill you. You have to accept that you'll need some time here with Mokuba especially after this little episode." He half scolded, "Honestly you're such a workaholic I can't even consider it funny anymore.

Kaiba grimaced, "He was really upset." He noted rather uneasily.

"Well." Pegasus replied, "He would be after everything that's been going on, just don't wake him, he'll get up when he's good and ready." He added.

Kaiba looked at him slightly puzzled, "How do you know all of this, don't tell me you and this Cyndia person actually had children at that young age?" He asked.

Pegasus dipped his head back and laughed heartily, "No, no Kaiba boy I'm going on experience." He replied, and upon catching Kaiba's gaze he clarified further, "No one can be happy all the time you know, it's a part of life we all go through."

"Ok moving on!" Kaiba exclaimed as Pegasus then whispered a not at all subtle, 'some more than others.'

"So have you ever thought about it?" Kaiba asked seemingly out of the blue after a few minutes of silence between them.

"What?" Pegasus asked at a loss.

"Having children." Kaiba verified.

Pegasus burst out laughing; "Did you seriously just ask that?" He inquired only because it was so bizarre coming from him.

"Do I ever joke?" Seto asked.

Pegasus's face fell and he solemnly and almost bitterly muttered, "Good point…. As far as thoughts of children, I thought of what it would've been like to have them with her for a while after she was gone but now I don't dwell on that anymore." He replied.

Kaiba nodded his head in understanding, silence for a moment then, "How old are you?"

Another laugh escaped Pegasus and he gestured for Kaiba to take a seat on the couch beside him, "I'm twenty eight in three days." He replied.

Kaiba stared at him in disbelief; "There's no way-"

"Oh c'mon I can't look that old!" Pegasus interrupted.

Kaiba smirked, "You can't help it if you don't age gracefully." In his mind he didn't believe this to be true, it was believable that Pegasus was in his late twenties but the older CEO didn't need to know that.

"So, have you ever thought about children to anyone?" He asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the very thought, "I'm 23 years old Pegasus." He replied.

"That's not the question I asked."

"Shut up!" Kaiba replied, "I haven't found anyone I'd consider having children with." He added.

"What about adoption?" He asked, "Just out of curiosity, I mean with you and Mokuba being adopted…"

"I can understand." Kaiba interrupted, "it's only logical that you think I'd be considering it, but I have Mokuba to take care of and when he's grown he'll have the company, I worry about things getting too complicated if I try to do so then." He continued.

Pegasus smiled, "Now that you bring it up a child would sure bring some life into this place…" He whispered trailing off, "But a decision like that can't be made on the spur of the moment and it doesn't help that I'm on again off again on the subject." He added.

Kaiba smirked, "Mokuba's here."

"That's different, he's not staying and he's not really a child, I meant a younger little one, maybe five or six." He clarified.

Kaiba nodded, "You'd certainly get along well." He admitted and Pegasus didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment since it was coming from Seto.

"What will you do when you leave here?" Pegasus found himself asking. Kaiba was silent and bowed his head in thought, what would he do? He didn't wanna think about that.

"Is something wrong?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba shook his head, "No, no." He replied hurried, partially to try and convince himself of this, "It's just for some reason when you brought that up I thought of what I'd do when Mokuba was grown." He added without meaning to disclose that much information.

"Oh." Pegasus replied in somewhat of a pleasant shock, smiling warmly, "Perhaps you'll be staying longer than I thought." He added.

"No…that's not, well I didn't mean it…like that…" Kaiba tried to correct himself but couldn't quite bring himself to. Inwardly he cursed himself for wanting to stay so long, he cursed himself for not feeling so lonely here and he cursed himself for feeling supported in Pegasus's company when in anyone else's he felt deserted. This sort of a connection wasn't in him…was it?

Before he could continue his thoughts Pegasus snatched up his wrist, which he was resting on the arm of the couch, supporting his head that was still bowed with it. _Shit!_ He thought to himself as he came to the realization that his shirt sleeve had slid down passed his wrists and forearm as he really was losing too much weight too fast with all this going on with Mokuba.

"WHAT?" Pegasus inquired, "…Is this?" He traced the carving on Kaiba's arm, "Kaiba-Seto, did he make you write this, carve this, did he make you hurt yourself as a child?" He asked his voice riddled with outrage, concern, and sudden sympathy he had not known before this moment.

Kaiba stared down at the scarring. "He was something else wasn't he?" He asked shaking his head, "A real jem."

XxXxXx

"Seto why aren't you working?" Gozaburo boomed, the pale ten-year-old child lifted his head from his desk and replied.

"I'm tired…if you'd just let me sleep-"

"LET YOU SLEEP!" He roared, "LET YOU SLEEP! You lazy good for nothing the last thing you need is more sleep!" He continued slapping the boy hard.

"I've been up three nights straight!" Seto started to protest.

"Oh have you!" Gozaburo replied grabbing his hair and wreching him upright, "I didn't realize, here, let me give you something to complain about, let me teach you a lesson you little ingrate!"

XxXxXx

He blinked at how stupid he was before he learned to keep his mouth shut, wincing as he realized he was just as confrontational now. He was hypocritical in that sense and upon realizing that he swallowed hard. He blinked back the warmth behind his eyes, it was as close to being teary as he got nowadays, and looked intently downward. Now embroaded within him was the phrase, 'my problems are no one else's.'

Pegasus trembled as he once again demanded answers in a softer, gentler voice, it was amazing that so few words explained so much.


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and words on the page.

Warnings/Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update, my computer had a virus it took forever to fix. Probably OOC…PeggyKai

_XxXxXx_

"_Seto why aren't you working?" Gozaburo boomed, the pale ten-year-old child lifted his head from his desk and replied._

"_I'm tired…if you'd just let me sleep-"_

"_LET YOU SLEEP!" He roared, "LET YOU SLEEP! You lazy good for nothing the last thing you need is more sleep!" He continued slapping the boy hard._

"_I've been up three nights straight!" Seto started to protest._

"_Oh have you!" Gozaburo replied grabbing his hair and wrenching him upright, "I didn't realize, here, let me give you something to complain about, let me teach you a lesson you little ingrate!"_

_XxXxXx_

_He blinked at how stupid he was before he learned to keep his mouth shut, wincing as he realized he was just as confrontational now. He was hypocritical in that sense and upon realizing that he swallowed hard. He blinked back the warmth behind his eyes, it was as close to being teary as he got nowadays, and looked intently downward. Now embroaded within him was the phrase, 'my problems are no one else's.'_

_Pegasus trembled as he once again demanded answers in a softer, gentler voice, it was amazing that so few words explained so much._

"Kaiba for the love of the gods answer me!" Pegasus pleaded in a voice slightly raised out of exasperation.

"There's nothing to discuss, my past life is no concern of yours." Kaiba replied ripping his arm away from Pegasus's grasp as he was pulled out of his thoughts and back to present reality. Pegasus opened his mouth to protest, gently pushing Kaiba back onto the recliner when he tried to get up, immediately the younger man snarled, "Don't touch me Pegasus, I'll do whatever I damn well please!"

"Kaiba I am trying to help you not hurt you!" He exclaimed keeping his voice down so as not to wake Mokuba. He shook his head as the very thought of the moments to follow when the boy scampered out of his room and out to the study was dreadful.

"You're here to help Mokuba not me." The brunette shot back.

Immediately the raw emotion in Pegasus's voice melted as he inquired, "Are you sure about that?"

Kaiba's irritated gaze fell upon him for a second and the fierceness in his eyes let Pegasus know that what he'd expected after all these years had finally been confirmed, Kaiba was cold because it was a defense…he was rude and hateful out of fear…perhaps not by nature. "What the hell do you mean am I sure?" Kaiba snapped, "Of course I'm sure you fool!"

"I know you may think otherwise at the moment Seto, but I am not your enemy, just relax." Pegasus replied.

"I am relaxed." Kaiba's tones were back to normal.

Pegasus sighed, "Whatever you say Kaiba boy." He muttered.

Kaiba huffed at him, "What has you so irritable now?" He asked.

Pegasus shook his head and laughed out of frustration and shock, he'd never thought he'd see the day a stupid question left Kaiba's mouth, and though he'd never tell the CEO, the one he'd just asked was simply pathetic. "No one can ever help you if you don't let them try, I know you've convinced yourself you're here for Mokuba's sake but it's as much for you as it is him. Don't you understand yet, you have to change if you want to keep from losing him Kaiba and if you can't be serious about doing that then you're wasting my time." Pegasus gushed in exasperation, immediately wishing he could take back half of things he'd said without meaning to.

Kaiba's eyes flared with anger and pierced through Pegasus who sat unfazed, staring right back at the younger CEO, "How dare you ask me to compromise who I am no matter what the reasoning!" He growled, "I am not under your control Pegasus, in case you haven't noticed I am not willing to do whatever the hell you want me too and neither is anyone else except perhaps that Otogi fool! I don't open myself up to anyone, that can only bring harm and as much as I'm sure you'd love to watch me suffer I'm not falling for this bit and if you think for even one second-"

"You hold your tongue!" Pegasus seethed, he spit his venomous words in tones so deadly Kaiba fell silent more out of amusement than regard for the other man's feelings. "If I wanted control I'd have seized it long ago rather than put up with you and your impulsive, irrational ranting! I wouldn't have wasted my time with caring or wanting to help you or Mokuba had I even considered harming either of you! I told you to leave and you asked me to stay, and here we are again, back where we started! I used to think you were smart Kaiba but if all you're willing to do is let history repeat itself because you're too blinded to learn from anything you've gone through in life than you're a fool! And I'm not interested in putting myself through hell just to have you be an ingrate!" He roared.

Kaiba blinked, still as hotheaded as ever, "So you go so low as to insult _my _intelligence and I'm the fool?" He shot back hotly.

Pegasus could no longer control his fury, shaking with rage he shook his head in utter disbelief and abruptly sprung from his chair, "I'm not here to play some sick game Kaiba, and it's clear to me that to you that is what other's feelings are, part of a game. You're so damn simpleminded that you can't see everyone in the world is not conspiring against you. Yes Kaiba I called _you _a fool and until I see you change my opinion remains the same. I admit to doing wrong in my life time but you are the villain here if you can make sacrifices for your brother in your childhood and not in adulthood because you think you've done enough already. Part of loving someone is doing whatever it takes Kaiba, whatever it takes!" He exclaimed and with that he crossed the room and opened his french doors, "Now until you can put your family before your pride once again you come back and see me but until then I have nothing more to say to you."


	6. Breakthrough

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Warnings/Notes: Full of angst and self-reflection on Kaiba's part. Eventual PeggyKai, I've noticed, by the way, that on average I get 2 reviews a chapter for this story, which is great for my first one but I'm really hoping for three this chap. Maybe we can make it happen?  I will also note that due to a review in chapter 4 a correction in Kaiba's age is in order, he would be 19 until October 25th. Thanks very much Honda Katsuya!

Last Installment…

Pegasus could no longer control his fury, shaking with rage he shook his head in utter disbelief and abruptly sprung from his chair, "I'm not here to play some sick game Kaiba, and it's clear to me that to you that is what other's feelings are, part of a game. You're so damn simpleminded that you can't see everyone in the world is not conspiring against you. Yes Kaiba I called _you _a fool and until I see you change my opinion remains the same. I admit to doing wrong in my lifetime but you are the villain here if you can make sacrifices for your brother in your childhood and not in adulthood because you think you've done enough already. Part of loving someone is doing whatever it takes Kaiba, whatever it takes!" He exclaimed and with that he crossed the room and opened his French doors, "Now when you can put your family before your pride once again you come back and see me but until then I have nothing more to say to you."

…

Kaiba sat, coffee mug shaking in his hand as he took in all of the things making up the constant buzzing in his ears. Pegasus, though foolish himself at times, was right, he was no longer the victim, nor should he try and victimize himself now. This was Mokuba's life, these were Mokuba's choices and all he'd been doing when he was supposed to be helping the one he held dearest to him was covering his own ass. His face was twisted into a pained expression as he set down the cup of coffee on the end table between the two recliners and rose to his feet. All of the color had drained from his face as he realized just how badly he had managed to mess things up this go round.

Meanwhile Pegasus could sense the mental struggle Kaiba was going through, and unbeknownst to the younger CEO, he closed the door, not having the heart to put the man out. He cursed himself for being so soft but realized it wasn't fair play when he was forced to watch Kaiba, who was usually so strong and kept together, fall apart so often and easily.

"Was I finally able to get through to you, Kaiba?" Pegasus asked as he came to stand a few feet away from the younger CEO so that he could look the brunette in the eyes.

For the first time since his childhood when facing his stepfather Kaiba narrowed his eyes to the ground to avert the other man's gaze. All of this was so new to him, the parental role he was forced to take on when his parents passed away had come so naturally before…now it seemed to be slipping away. Why was facing people becoming so hard now? Why was it he was able to look fewer people in the eyes since Mokuba began to have second thoughts about taking on the company? Could it be that he wasn't himself…could it be that maybe he had changed not Mokuba, and feeling indebted to him Mokuba had become his brother to protect the eldest Kaiba? Seto wasn't sure of anything at the moment, and going through hell trying to make sense of things was probably the most aggravating part of the situation.

"You were right." He muttered.

Pegasus smirked with pride and self-accomplishment, "Well now Kaiba boy it sure took you long enough to come around-"

"Just shut up and listen…I won't say any of this again." Seto cut in sharply, "I…don't know what I'm doing, I-I think maybe that-"

"Mokuba was the one doing the adapting when you went through some changes?" Pegasus finished for him.

"I thought that millenium eye of yours was gone." Kaiba snapped.

Pegasus shook with hearty, ringing laughter, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist Kaiba boy, I mean honestly it was only a matter of time before your age caught up with you." He replied.

"What are you going on about now?" Kaiba spat in annoyance at the thought of Pegasus implying he was juvenile and aging backwards.

"You never got the chance to be a child, you were always playing the role of the adult sheltering Mokuba from whatever the outside force may've been at the time. The only reason he's been adapting to your changes is to repay you for doing so during his childhood. It was only a matter of time before you had a big mental breakthrough with yourself that allowed you to realize who you really are. It's only natural that once you went through such a thing Mokuba would soon follow suite, thus the whole "I-may-not-want-to-take-over-Kaiba-Corp" ordeal." He explained.

"You are the most twisted man I've ever met." Kaiba shot back shaking his head.

Pegasus laughed, "And where did that come from?" He asked.

"Me when I realized that after all of Duelist Kingdom you're still sane enough to have the fucked up logic of a shrink." Kaiba replied.

"My, my Kaiba boy, such choice words." Pegasus scolded half-mockingly as he wagged a finger in the younger CEO's face.

Kaiba was quick to slap the so-called "gimpy" hand away, snorting with laughter as he retorted, "Give it a rest mother hen, I'm not here for daily therapy sessions."

"In any case don't you think we ought to wake poor Mokuba?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba thought for a moment before nodding, "He'll be worried when we do…what'll we tell him…" He thought aloud to himself.

"What'd you mean what'll we tell him?" Pegasus inquired with a laugh, "Just don't say anything and he probably won't bring it up." He added.

"Mokuba's a kid, he's not stupid." Kaiba snapped.

"Well I'll just tell him to never mind the whole ordeal, it's not like he'll persist." Pegasus replied, thinking to himself somewhat bitterly…_unlike someone I know. _Kaiba groaned at the very thought of just how wrong Pegasus was before suggesting that they wait and let Mokuba get awake of his own accord. "Will you be staying after he gets up?" Pegasus asked.

"What'd you mean by that?" Kaiba asked his voice tight with nervousness.

"Only that it would seem you've made your breakthrough, do you still have a reason to stay here…were there any signs you wanted me to look out for…?" He clarified.

"Do you want me to leave Pegasus?" The question was blunt and Kaiba's tones were deadly serious. Pegasus didn't know how to respond for a second, he very much enjoyed Kaiba's company and wasn't ready for the man to leave by any means but he didn't want to make the younger man feel as though he was bound here.

"No…." Pegasus replied airily, "No I don't Kaiba boy, you leave when you're good and ready, I'm enjoying you two's company even if has made things around here slightly more chaotic." He at last continued truthfully.

Kaiba gave a small, laugh with a somewhat ironic ring to it before retorting, "Slightly, you're so polite."

Pegasus gave a light-hearted chuckle, which helped to put Kaiba at ease. "What, you're not enjoying my company Kaiba boy?" He asked just to get a reaction.

"Please." Kaiba replied snorting with laughter.

"Well you'll forgive me if I thought with all the previous talk of children I was lead to believe I at least disgusted you to a lower degree."

"Shut up!" Kaiba snapped immediately flushing and turning his head the other way in embarrassment.

"Have you started dating recently?" Pegasus asked at random.

"No! Where the hell did that come from?" He asked shooting the man a savage look.

Pegasus shrugged, "Well with all of these problems arising with you two and the talk of-"

"Oh will you stop bringing that up just to torment me, I admit it, I don't know what came over me, I had a moment of weakness. It was just a random thought-"

"Well so was this." Pegasus interrupted in his own defense. Kaiba sighed and sent him a glare, "So tell me Kaiba are you completely straight?" Pegasus asked, "Obviously you haven't been dating since…well…forever." He mocked.

Kaiba immediately sprang up from his arm chair, "How in the hell do we always end up having these bizarre conversations and why the hell are you interested in knowing my sexual orientation?" He demanded to know.

Pegasus shrugged and gave another small laugh, "Well Kaiba boy, if you must know, I merely thought that since you'd be staying with me for however long you decide I had a right to know." He replied.

"What'd you think I plan to do Pegasus?" Kaiba half shouted, "Molest you in your sleep?" He continued.

"Kaiba boy!" Pegasus exclaimed erupting into a fit of laughter, "Need I remind you that there are servants in this house and the walls are paper thin." He continued as he choked back giggles at the thought of the look on all of his staff's faces as they got wind of this.

Kaiba immediately bit his lip, _damn_ he thought to himself. "Anyway…" He quickly changed the subject, smirking and raising an eyebrow, "Are you completely straight Pegasus?" He then asked, for once in his life just for the hell of knowing.

"I believe, my dearest Kaiba." Pegasus spoke up matter-of-factly and addressing the brunette in such a manor just to catch a glimpse of the icy glare he'd grown to like so much, "That I asked you first." He added.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Kaiba asked moving to take his seat once again.

"Must you swear in every other sentence you so loudly voice?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba smirked just to annoy the older man before replying, "What's the matter Pegasus, never lived in a house where grown ups weren't scolding you for being a big boy?" He taunted.

"Oh Kaiba boy!" Pegasus exclaimed suggestively as he shot the younger CEO a devious look.

"I didn't mean it in that context you moron!" Kaiba hissed back.

Pegasus laughed, "Well it's quite clear to me with the way you're blushing that you still have your innocence about you Kaiba." He mocked.

"What are you implying?" Kaiba inquired as his cold eyes bore into Pegasus's. 

"Three things, first off, and obviously, that you're still "innocent", secondly, you've already learned from someone or some experience how to fight with another like an old married couple, and most importantly, you are certainly not completely straight." He replied with a curt smile.

"All three of those conclusions are absurd!" Kaiba found himself half-shouting.

Pegasus laughed aloud, "Your initial reaction makes one think otherwise Kaiba boy." He informed him, "At any rate it's nearly suppertime and I can sense my head of security, whom I sincerely hope wasn't eavesdropping, has come to inform us of dinner being ready." He then changed the subject while rising to his feet, his amber eye locking on Croquet's.

The man began sweating and tugging nervously at his collar, "Yes sir, supper is ready." He announced and Pegasus then began to make his way to the dining hall, ushering Kaiba to follow him with a mere wave of his hand.

"What shall you have Mr. Kaiba?" Jocelyn's airy voice rang out into the silence that'd settled in.

"I'm quite capable of serving myself." Seto replied just as coldly as ever while Pegasus shot him a quick glare.

"She's young Kaiba and was only trying to do what she was hired to, you could at least be polite!" He chided.

"Surely you know me better than that Pegasus, polite isn't exactly my style." Kaiba replied while filling his plate as Pegasus did the same with a sigh.

"Well at least do me the common courtesy of pulling your pants up, your Blue Eyes boxers are showing." He replied fighting back a smile.

Kaiba immediately went stiff as a board and blushed furiously before doing as Pegasus had asked, wondering how on earth the man was able to catch a glimpse at his unmentionables while he was wearing his trench coat.

"What the hell are you looking for anyway?" He snapped back savagely.

"Well Kaiba boy with an ass like yours it's quite hard to miss."

Kaiba was just about to retort when Jocelyn came into the doorway holding a groggy Mokuba by the arm as he rubbed his eyes, "What's going on?" The teen innocently inquired.

Pegasus shot Kaiba a devious look while Kaiba returned it with one that said 'if-you-tell-him-don't-expect-to-live-till-morning' before the both of them quietly muttered, "Nothing…."


	7. Reflection On Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but plot and words on the page people. This is a non-profit story.

(PLEASE READ) Warnings/Notes: Eventual PeggyKai, silliness will occur in the chapter. I won't go into detail for fear of…shall we say…ruining the fun. XD! Some serious reflection will also ensue. May be OOC.

Special thanks: To all of my reviews I want to thank you for giving me double the reviews I normally get last chapter! Thanks very much, I'm so glad you've kept the interest!

Previously…

"What shall you have Mr. Kaiba?" Jocelyn's airy voice rang out into the silence that'd settled in.

"I'm quite capable of serving myself." Seto replied just as coldly as ever while Pegasus shot him a quick glare.

"She's young Kaiba and was only trying to do what she was hired to, you could at least be polite!" He chided.

"Surely you know me better than that Pegasus, polite isn't exactly my style." Kaiba replied while filling his plate as Pegasus did the same with a sigh.

"Well at least do me the common courtesy of pulling your pants up, your Blue Eyes boxers are showing." He replied fighting back a smile.

Kaiba immediately went stiff as a board and blushed furiously before doing as Pegasus had asked, wondering how on earth the man was able to catch a glimpse at his unmentionables while he was wearing his trench coat.

"What the hell are you looking for anyway?" He snapped back savagely.

"Well Kaiba boy with an ass like yours it's quite hard to miss."

Kaiba was just about to retort when Jocelyn came into the doorway holding a groggy Mokuba by the arm as he rubbed his eyes, "What's going on?" The teen innocently inquired.

Pegasus shot Kaiba a devious look while Kaiba returned it with one that said 'if-you-tell-him-don't-expect-to-live-till-morning' before the both of them quietly muttered, "Nothing…."

…

Mokuba yawned rather noisily before taking a seat at the table, "What's with you guys?" He asked, "You're acting really weird." He added as he began to put food on his plate.

"Well kiddo let's just say this is certainly not your big brother's day." Pegasus replied, cleverly waiting till Kaiba's mouth was full to do so, so that the brunette couldn't immediately retort and was forced to just glare in response, which Pegasus happened to love.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"Nothing Mokuba, you know what they say, when you get old your mind's the first thing to go." Kaiba replied as he sat down his silverware on his plate.

"First off Kaiba boy, I'm turning 27 in three days and if you assume that that's old you have more problems than I gave you credit for. Secondly, I think we can all agree you need to eat more, for heaven's sake the pittance you took couldn't feed a two-year-old. And most importantly I'd rather have almost lost my mind than my pants."

Kaiba spit the coffee he had been sipping out on impulse, coughing and sputtering as Mokuba asked what on earth Pegasus meant. "You really shouldn't push me so far when I know where you sleep!" He growled out lowly as Mokuba laughed at the thought of anyone catching sight of his brother's favorite boxers.

"My, my Kaiba boy first a mess and now a threat, someone needs to take a time out." Pegasus replied.

Jocelyn, who was cleaning up the carpet, sighed and shook her head at the thought of her employer antagonizing another that was perhaps his only equal. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that?!" Kaiba snapped, "I'm not two!" He continued.

"He's just joking Seto." Mokuba reminded his brother with a small laugh, "Where's your sense of humor?" He asked.

"He has one! Oh my!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"Are you asking me to hurt you?" Kaiba snarled.

"Well if this is what it takes to wind you up a little I think I may just have a death wish Kaiba boy." Pegasus replied.

Kaiba scowled, "You're such a pathetic, childish excuse for a man!" He snapped.

"Mokuba is this the sound of love at your house?" Pegasus asked, unable to resist the temptation.

Mokuba laughed, "No." He replied.

"Oh really, I think it's how he shows me he cares, isn't he just so thoughtful?" He asked the teen who just laughed harder.

Kaiba, smirking to himself as he did so, rose from his seat, putting his hand in his pocket, "Alright Pegasus, you wanna play games, I'll play the part." He replied, with that he pulled his hand from his pocket and pushed the crème filled pastry he held in it into Pegasus's long silky locks of silver hair.

Mokuba laughed, "Thanks Pegasus!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms first around his elder brother (so he wouldn't become jealous) and then around Pegasus.

"Whatever for?" Pegasus asked as he removed the pasty from his hair.

"For helping my brother find himself, he's never responded to a joke that way before." He replied with a laugh. Kaiba could tell by his brother's actions that for once he was truly happy. Not just happy for the reason that he thought he'd impressed someone or gotten away from Gozaburo, but for the simple reason of being happy. He could be happy now, happier than he'd ever been before, even if he was here with Pegasus…which he had to admit wasn't turning out to be so bad.

Pegasus patted the child's head softly, "Well in any case, your brother has just made a declaration of war." He replied, "Be prepared to scrape mashed potatoes off the ceiling Roland." He then called in a singsong voice, hearing his entire staff groan.

"You wouldn't." Kaiba replied, springing back on his feet, propelling away from the man.

"Oh, my dear Kaiba boy you know me better than that." He declared rising to his feet and tossing a piece of red velvet cake towards the brunette who moved out of the way, causing the desert to hit Mokuba who was behind him.

"Thanks Seto." The younger Kaiba grumbled sarcastically as Seto quickly grabbed some napkins and attempted to wipe the cake from his younger brother's face.

"Oh dear, are you alright Mokuba?" Pegasus asked immediately, "It didn't get in your eyes at all did it?" He continued.

Mokuba shook his head, "Stop your squirming." Kaiba scolded.

"For heaven's sake Kaiba boy just let the poor boy get a shower, we'll all need to anyway." Pegasus suggested as Kaiba still struggled to remove chocolate frosting from Mokuba's brow. Finally though, when he had to pause to set down the wad of used napkins on the table he gave in.

"Oh alright!" He declared, clearly tired of dealing with the matter, "Go on Mokuba." He then added in a gentler tone.

"Not yet." Pegasus broke in as Mokuba turned to go back to his suite. He then gave Kaiba, who was still hunched over his brother trying to tell if he was laughing hysterically or crying from embarrassment a good stern smack on the behind.

The brunette immediately jumped and straightened up, now having no trouble realizing his brother was indeed laughing not crying, "What the hell are you trying to pull you damn pervert!" He fumed as Mokuba walked passed them laughing to get a shower.

"Such language Kaiba." He replied giving the man's bottom another swat. Wising up a little Kaiba whipped around to face Pegasus this time.

"Don't you touch me like that you psychopath…damn perverted…" But Pegasus interrupted before he could finish his statement.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Pegasus exclaimed wagging a finger at the other man carelessly, "Such language will cost you another one." He added playfully.

"Don't you dare!" Kaiba snapped moving away.

"Is that a smirk I see on your face Kaiba boy?" He asked.

"What the hell are you-"

"It is…you're enjoying this aren't you?" Pegasus asked.

"In your sick, twisted fantasies I am!" He growled.

Pegasus laughed a bit, "Well Kaiba boy I don't know about you but I need a nice hot shower to wash this crème out of my hair-by the way thank you very much." He spoke up.

Kaiba laughed, "I need one too…" He then muttered to himself.

"Wanna join?" Pegasus asked, once again being unable to resist.

"HELL NO!" Kaiba spat.

"Mr. Kaiba I've moved all of your things to your room." Croquet broke in before the two could go any further, "There's a bathroom connected to yours just like Master Mokuba's, if you'd like, I'll show you to it." He continued.

Kaiba nodded, "Whatever." He muttered.

"Do you want to get in first or-"

"Pegasus you freak I already told you-" At this point Pegasus took his turn to interrupt.

"I was joking before Kaiba, all I'm saying is with your brother probably finishing up his own shower by now the two of us can't get in and expect hot water." He clarified shaking his head, "Now who's the pervert." He added just for fun as a smirk graced his featured.

"Shut up." Kaiba replied. Sighing he then added, "You go ahead and get in, I'll wait until later, I'm sure you don't wanna talk around smelling like crème and powdered sugar." He laughed at this before turning around to follow Croquet.

Pegasus turned in the opposite direction to head towards the stairs where his master suite was, "Thinking of someone other than yourself." He called over his shoulder to the younger CEO. "Bravo Kaiba, you truly are undergoing some sort of transformation." He added.

"Shut up." Kaiba repeated, in casual tones this time, knowing for himself he was beginning to be able to be more lighthearted. Part of him wanted to never change as he didn't adapt well to it but the bigger part of him wanted to stop being so cold to everyone and let his guard down…at least around people he knew wouldn't hurt him. He couldn't say anything for sure but he was starting to believe Pegasus accepted him, and would, no matter what as would his brother. Somehow though that didn't mean much for he looked at Pegasus as someone that was growing on him, that at the same time he was growing on…but also as someone he was afraid to grow attached to. He barely knew brotherly love…surely no one including himself could expect him to able to love on the level of intimacy.

As he shut the door to his room and turned on his laptop, falling carelessly back in bed for the first time he could remember in months he pulled up pictures he had saved. Mokuba would be excited for sure if he knew he was the man's screensaver, posing at Kaiba Land in front of the Blue Eyes subway station, the train taking off behind him.

For the first time in a long time as he looked at childhood pictures of himself and Mokuba he smiled. They'd both grown so much it was almost hard to believe where they'd ended up, how successful he himself had become and how he needed to fall back on this man who'd years before tried to hurt them. _So it was all for love. _He began to think to himself for the first time since Pegasus had explained his childhood infatuation with Cyndia. _Love makes people do crazy things…it's true isn't it? The ones we love…the people we cherish…wed die for them…is life measured in the number of people you hold close to you? Could it really be that Pegasus is trying to show me its not how much money you have but how many people hold you dear? How many people do I keep close to my heart…? Mom…Dad…Mokuba…three…that's three. _He thought to himself, and then, guiding his blank stare away from the laptop, which he turned off and left to charge on the bedside table to the ceiling he pondered a new thought. _Pegasus…he's helped us so much…do I hold him near to me? No…no I can't! But…why can't I? Is it because I'm afraid to realize that means I love him? Do I…do I…love Pegasus Crawford?_ He asked himself, breaking away from the thought and quickly rising from his bed.

"I can't think that way…damn it…I can't!" He muttered furiously under his breath. "He planned this all from the start didn't he…he wanted to confuse me." He continued to talk to himself…"But why…why would he do…" He stopped, how would he finish that statement…he knew…but he didn't want to face it. Why would Pegasus do something so…crazy? That's what he was trying to ask himself.

Love makes people do crazy things…. He said it to himself over and over as he stood there and put the pieces together, Seto Kaiba was a lot of things, but he was not a fool, he'd figured out everything. _Love makes us do crazy things…love…love…could it be that Pegasus loves me? That he's fallen in love with me? Do we…love each other? How can I love someone that way…I don't know how…does he know how? Has he been trying to show me all this time? _He thought through everything…it was true…he was afraid of that. He kept thinking about Mokuba, he didn't want him to see that…to hate him for being what he was now almost sure he was…gay.

But wait, his brother would accept him no matter what, he remembered declaring that earlier…no matter what…. Maybe Mokuba would want it for him, after all they'd always told each other they wanted to make one another happy, they wanted what each other wanted.

As he continued this thought a knock came on his bedroom door…and he couldn't help but think to himself _perfect timing _"Who is it?" He asked.

"Me." Pegasus replied in a singsong voice.

"And me too!" Mokuba called."

As he moved to open the door he noticed his fingers trembling as he rested them on the shimmering doorknob. Great. All this at once was just…great.

He drew a breath and opened the door, he was never one to just blurt out what was on his mind. He'd be fine he kept telling himself. But he didn't know what exactly fine was at the moment, not anymore.

He'd just have to act normal for now…until he could be sure of how he felt exactly, "What?" He asked opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

"Wanna play Uno?" Mokuba asked holding up a pack of cards Pegasus had given him, suggesting they play.

Kaiba sighed to himself, when he was realizing all of this about himself…he couldn't help but think and say aloud, "Sure…why the hell not."


	8. Why Is It So Hard To Need You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the affiliated characters.

Warnings/Notes: Eventual Toonshipping (PeggyKai) Definitely OOC a little in the very end but not all that much…it had to happen sometime anyway didn't it? sighs I really hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it funny and serious at the same time in my normal moody way. As far as other notes I'm very sorry it took me so long to update this and in addition Kaiba's original last name is made up.

Mokuba laughed and Pegasus smirked as the two moved out of the doorway and into the hall so Kaiba could follow them out to the dining table. "You know." Pegasus spoke up as he shuffled and dealt, "We never did get to have desert due to that little charade at the table." He finished as he motioned to the array of sweets on small plates the servants had placed on the table.

"It's too late." Kaiba grumbled to Pegasus as he scanned his cards and organized them from highest to lowest.

Grabbing a jar of peanut butter that was out to be used as a topping for a sundae Mokuba grasped a purple plastic knife, which he got a kick out of, and got a generous amount. With both Pegasus and Kaiba staring at him unable to understand what his intent was he wiped the peanut butter on his finger and stuck it into his mouth. As a smile graced his features Kaiba looked absolutely appalled and Pegasus gave a lighthearted laugh.

"Mokuba that's a hog's trick!" Seto immediately scolded as Mokuba worked the peanut butter off the roof of his mouth with his tongue with the same grin still plastered across his young face.

"Oh come now Kaiba boy." Pegasus put in setting his cards down in a pile on the table and offering Mokuba a cup of milk and some chocolate crème oreos. "Here have at them." He instructed as he did so himself with his own cup of milk. Innocently dipping their cookies the two of them waited for Kaiba, who'd declared he'd go first as they sat down, to take his turn.

Instead they found the brunette snorting with laughter, "You're so pathetic Pegasus." He spoke up as the silver hared CEO raised an eyebrow with a puzzled look on his face.

Taking a bite of his cookie he realized just what Kaiba was referring to and as he chewed he shook his head, "Don't tell me you're a twister." He spoke up disapprovingly after he'd swallowed.

Kaiba smirked, "No one dunks after the age of fourteen." He replied as he took an oreo himself and twisted it apart.

"Two things-"

"Here we go again." Kaiba interrupted before Pegasus could go any further.

"You forget the earlier event that I still can and will hold over your head Kaiba boy." Pegasus reminded him before continuing, "First off, I believe you said it was too late for desert." He informed the younger CEO whom stopped and looked down at his cookie inwardly cursing himself for forgetting that, "And secondly there is no other _proper _way to eat an oreo than to dunk."

The Kaiba brothers shared a laugh at this, "That's right Pegasus." Mokuba said as he plopped the other half of his cookie into his mouth with a chuckle, "You tell 'em." He then urged as he finished it off.

"Such a child." Kaiba remarked.

Though it almost pained him to refrain Pegasus chose not to comment, "Are we going to play cards or what?" He inquired picking up his hand.

"I'm really enjoying this little sitcom more than I think I'd like playing cards." Mokuba honestly replied with yet another small laugh.

Pegasus nodded taking the hint and collected the cards to put back in the box, "I had a lousy hand anyway." He informed the two of them as Kaiba shrugged off the fact that he'd not had an oreo in god knew how long and was frankly appalled that they'd changed them. He saw nothing wrong with the original and he found the fact that there was now chocolate crème, which he guessed was tasteless and repulsive, absolutely absurd.

Seeing that the younger of the men still hadn't eaten his cookie Pegasus opened his mouth to rouse Seto just a bit more for the night, "Oh please don't tell me it's beneath you to eat a cookie with chocolate crème. Will you go into hypoglycemia? Or could it be that you're just prejudice? Honestly I don't know how you can be, I mean for heaven's sake the poor cookie."

Mokuba once again erupted into a fit of laughter, covering his mouth so as not to spit pieces of his second cookie all over the table, "You imbecile!" Kaiba exclaimed as he forced himself to keep from flushing in embarrassment and force back need to crack a laugh himself.

"Really Kaiba boy you're so touchy." Pegasus immediately gushed in a hyperbolic fashion, "If you're not going to eat it give it to Mokuba." He continued.

Kaiba stared down at the cookie and then at Pegasus, "I'm going to eat it you comic book obsessing spank happy fool-"

But before the last syllable of fool could leave his lips Pegasus interrupted, "Wait just one minute!" He exclaimed, "Did I just hear THE Seto Kaiba use incorrect grammar?" He questioned.

"You-" Kaiba growled, but before he could dish out his insult Mokuba reached over and pushed up his brothers hand into his, now half of the cookie and his fist up to his first knuckle were in his mouth.

"I was afraid it'd go stale." He said with an all too sweet smile.

"Ha, ha, ha." Kaiba put in sarcastically after he'd chewed the cookie and wiped his hand off.

After a few moments of silence Pegasus was at it again, "Well." He proclaimed to the silence that'd settled in around them, "Aren't you going to eat the good half?" He asked.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him, "What'd you mean "the good half?" He asked.

"The one with the chocolate filling of course!" Mokuba put in excitedly as he bounced up and down on his chair.

"Crème." Pegasus corrected, "Please don't go and turn into Seto on me." He then proceeded to beg in an obviously sarcastic manor.

Mokuba laughed, "Don't worry I won't." He assured him.

Rolling his eyes Kaiba put the other half of the cookie into his mouth to avoid further torment and began to chew very slowly. To his surprise he found he liked it and as the servants came to clear off the table full of deserts both Pegasus and Mokuba smirked, knowing full well he felt that way.

"Tell me just for the record why we were playing Uno instead of Duel Monsters." He spoke up before Pegasus could open his mouth to tease him.

The silver hared CEO shrugged, "Well for one thing only two people can duel at a time and if you really need another reason I've retired from Duel Monsters. Doing the same thing over and over again grows boring after so long." He replied.

Kaiba smirked, "In other words you're still suffering from your crushing defeat." He retorted.

Pegasus laughed aloud and Mokuba smirked, this would be good, he just knew it, "It's funny you should bring that up Kaiba boy." Pegasus began, "You see I, unlike you, am I humble person so having lost once in a lifetime isn't something I'm going to have hard feelings over. Though you on the other hand have a perfectly good reason to, after all I'm sure it must've been so embarrassing to have had Yugi boy trounce your sorry behind…what…three times in the same year basically. And what's even worse, he took the title King of Games from you, that was such a shame." He mocked in a voice one would use when speaking with an infant.

Kaiba immediately flushed with anger and tensioned in his seat, "Why you-" He began to fume before realizing just how childish he would be to blow up at the man over the loss of a technical title which really held no water in the long run any way.

"My brother's still the king of games." Mokuba replied defensively. "He'll beat anyone any time anywhere!" He exclaimed proudly.

Kaiba smirked, "That's right Mokuba."

Pegasus laughed, "Look at you Kaiba boy, ego-tripping yourself so." He replied.

Mokuba laughed and Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna go back to my room guys." Mokuba announced getting up from his seat and stretching.

"Why?" Kaiba immediately asked, inwardly scolding himself as he realized he'd once again let concern spill through in his voice…it wasn't right of him to show weakness like this. Knowing Pegasus he'd take advantage of it.

Mokuba merely smiled, "It's alright big brother, I've just got a lot of new stuff to write down!" He exclaimed with an innocent laugh as he moved back the hall.

Kaiba watched him go, somewhat worried and somewhat relieved, it was only when Pegasus's voice reached his ears that he was lulled out of his thoughts, "What's he mean by that?" The silver hared man asked, concerned as well… "You don't think he's got a journal to record all these happenings in do you? Oh that'd be so awful to look back on…" He added worried.

Kaiba shook his head, "He's taken to writing, he's never shown any of the things he's made up to me but while he's away sometimes I read some of the things he's written, they're quite good but I'm afraid to tell him so." He explained openly, the threatened feeling leaving him immediately without him understanding why.

"Why ever not?" Pegasus inquired.

"He'd know I looked then. I'd be afraid he'd hide them where I couldn't find them…" He replied.

Pegasus pondered the thought; "You enjoy reading them that much?" He asked in a softer voice.

Kaiba shrugged, "The things he writes help me get a feel for what he's been feeling recently…the things he's been reflecting on, sometimes in the characters I can see the replaying of memories he still holds close to his mind. Some of them haunting and others comforting…"

"Seto…" Pegasus spoke up after a moment's pause, "Do you think you're so fascinated by Mokuba's writing because it's expressing the things you feel at times too?" He asked in a gentle tone.

Kaiba didn't respond; he merely sat looking down at the table with Pegasus's soft, not at all intimidating gaze drifting back and fourth between him and the carpeted floor across the table. _Could it be that this is why Mokuba's been so upset…? Has he taken to writing to express himself? Is it making things worse because he can only write enough out on the subjects that make him upset? Does Mokuba want to become a writer…writers get rejected thousands of times before they're ever published…. Could he handle that? Does he have what it takes…what am I saying of course he does…he's a Kaiba…he can do anything. _He thought to himself as he shook slightly. _No. _He then solemnly declared to himself. _He's a Tainaka…we're Tainaka's and we can do anything. _

"Seto…" Pegasus once again called out his name, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Kaiba was consumed in thought once again and beyond hearing the man. None of this made sense and it was as if just as one question seemed to be answered more arose in his mind. Did Mokuba really matter now more than Pegasus? Should the silver hared man be his prime concern? Was he really growing to love him…how would Mokuba feel about all this? It all came down to the two people who'd surprisingly enough come to be most important in his life, he knew his mental struggle was with not knowing what to do, it was with the fact that his book smarts were virtually useless here.

"Seto!" Pegasus spoke up louder, rising from his seat and pushing it in, "Are you alright…tell me what's wrong!" He encouraged as he moved to the shaken CEO's side.

"Get away!" He snapped, he didn't want to be near Pegasus, he didn't want to feel for him anymore, not when all it brought was heartache and confusion. He couldn't love the man, he just couldn't…the feeling couldn't be mutual, too much had happened to put a rift between them.

"Seto…I know you're hurting somewhere."

Kaiba gasped and went stiff as a memory commenced to play out in his mind.

…

**The small boy of five was running from other children at the orphanage, squealing as he dodged the person deemed 'it' and accidentally tripped and fell. Laying on the ground with tears in his eyes and no intention of getting up the raven hared child hugged his knees to his chest. A young Seto, who at the time was ten, ran to him and offered a hand, his hair touching Mokuba's sun kissed face as he leaned down to help his younger brother up. **

"**Don't cry Mokuba." He comforted, "Everything's alright." He informed him. **

**Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand Mokuba took his brother hand with his free one. "Thanks big brother!" He exclaimed as he lay still on the ground, unsure if he really wanted to get up. **

"**Come on." Seto coaxed gently, "We all fall sometimes."**

**Mokuba smiled then through his tears and took his brother's small hand tighter in his own. Using it to pull himself up he embraced his brother and ran to catch up with the other children and rejoin their game. Seto smiled to himself and went off elsewhere on the playground where he, unlike his brother, was glad to be away from the others who shunned him for being so naturally smart. **

**It was dark when the two of them along with the others at the small orphanage came in dirty and sweaty from the heat to eat supper. The matron scolded all of them and hit whoever seemed to be the most frightened with a sturdy wooden ruler. Seto watched as Mokuba flinched away from the only male worker as he brought it down on a little girl half his size. None of them ate that night and Mokuba lay in his bed beside Seto with his stomach growling and pained from hunger. **

**Wrapping his arms around him Seto reached under the pillow where he kept a slice of apple from breakfast and offered it to him, "You eat it Mokuba." He urged when his brother refused, "I'm not hungry." He lied. Looking from the small bit of fruit to his brother the small child hugged him once again, took it gratefully, and plopped it into his mouth. **

"**Seto…" He then whispered.**

"**Yes Mokuba." The elder Kaiba had replied. **

"**I know you're hurting somewhere."**

…

"Why?" He blurted out still shaken as he bowed his head down further.

"Why what?"

"God damn it!" Kaiba exclaimed slamming his hand down on the table, "I don't understand!"

"What don't you understand Seto?" Pegasus asked as he moved to sit in a chair beside the brunette.

"I don't know why the hell I'm here anymore." He spoke up bitterly as at last he lifted his head.

"Well Seto because-"

"I don't want to be here." He interrupted in tones surprisingly low. He thought of it now, he didn't want to be here where he was falling in love; he didn't want to be where he was subjected to Pegasus's feelings for him. He'd screw up. He'd say the wrong thing. He only felt safe when it was he and Mokuba…alone together like it should be. And as he realized how truly afraid he was to fall for Pegasus he wished with all his heart that he had no desire to be there…sitting so close to him…worrying him…waiting to see how far he could run before the other man chased after him.

Seto rose to his feet and Pegasus followed suite, "It's alright Seto." Pegasus's consoling voice told him. It sounded like the one he used when he comforted Mokuba; it felt good, for some strange reason, to be the one being comforted.

He longed to scream how he felt then…he longed to tell Pegasus how he made him feel but his pride would not allow it, "Why does it always have to be so damn hard…" He whispered, not having meant to say so out loud, only in his head. Seto moved a step to the left; a step passed Pegasus…he was running now…barely starting off before he was stopped.

In a drastic way, because he knew not what else to do Pegasus put his arms around Seto and for the final time that night whispered, "It's ok."

It was strange to Pegasus that in that moment for the first time when he was hugging another it didn't feel like in his mind like the one returning the embrace was Cyndia. It seemed strange to Pegasus that he was opening himself up to be hurt again. It hurt to know that Seto could so easily, so quickly, like Cyndia, be gone. But that was all ok if for no other reason than the plane and simple fact…that Kaiba wasn't pulling away.


	9. Some Things Fall Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the affiliated characters. (if there's two of these sorry I don't know how to change it)

Warnings/Notes: Alright here's the deal for this chapter, saddness will ensue, trust me, it's angsty but probably not as angsty as some other chapters. Obviously, if you haven't figured it out by now, eventual Toonshipping(PeggyKai) and actually it's hinted at the end. I know it's taking a while to break down Kaiba's walls for the two of them to be together but it's all part of keeping him in character, or trying to anyway. The medicine in this chapter is not a real pain killer, it is a product of my somewhat-dead imagination(I blame school) You should also know, if you don't already, that the brand 'Gatorade' isn't mine, nope, shockingly enough, I don't own it.

Immediately upon realizing that Pegasus's arms where an emotionally secure and comfortable place to him the overwhelming urge to pull away overpowered Seto. As the brunette moved out of his grasp the peace that came with imaging he was holding someone whose feelings were mutual to his left Pegasus. It occurred to him then that Seto would never be Cyndia, he'd probably never grow to be as sensual as her…he'd never understand him like she did because there was emotional level he'd reached with her in childhood he couldn't get back…but he'd always be just as beautiful. He was just as easy to cherish as anyone else in the world…the silver hared CEO wasn't sure at that point why, but for some strange reason having to work to get Seto to let him in made the man all the more desirable. There was something about it that made him feel more obliged to want to comfort him…something he'd never felt the need to do before knowing someone with such a cold disposition.

For a moment cerulean met amber and two synchronized hearts ceased to beat. Seto was the first to tear his gaze away for fear of the exterior he'd worked so hard to create melting away; it was something he wasn't yet ready for. Pegasus fought the silent battle within himself as he debated on whether to call out the other man's name, after nearly losing and pursing his lips together in that split second he moved to turn around. He could feel the pounding of his heart in his chest as for the first time in nearly five years the inspiration to paint overcame him in an instant. The vision in his head of what would soon be his

newest masterpiece took his own breath away.

It was a few seconds of silence later that the older man lost the strength of heart he'd managed to muster up in the spur of the moment. He couldn't paint again, not with such intent…he wasn't ready…it hadn't been long enough…no one else could occupy his mind in that artistic way yet. Slowly though he found that Seto was and would always be the exception to such rules as he was stopped at the bottom of the stairwell by the other CEO's tense hand as it came to rest on his shoulder.

Pegasus narrowed his eyes and their gazes met like the horizon would a tree in the distance of an open field, "What's the matter Se-"

"Don't mention this to Mokuba…" The younger man put in before he could finish.

Pegasus couldn't help but give a note of content laughter before his response, "Of course not." He replied.

And as much as Kaiba wanted to thank him there was something within him that ran deeper than pride that simply would not allow him to. The brunette turned to head back the hall as Pegasus made his way up stairs, like most nights lately, neither of them managed to get any sleep.

It was not yet five in the morning when Seto sat up in bed, resting his head against the wall he'd propped a pillow against and began to furiously type away on his laptop. He so desperately needed a way to pass the time that he knew if he didn't do something he'd end up going insane. Absent-mindedly he stared about the room before allowing his eyes to drift back to the screensaver of Mokuba by the Blue Eyes train as it took off. Hesitantly, with his thoughts still going back to Mokuba and all the things he'd realized the night before, he opened up a word document…and to relieve himself from his suffering…began to write.

The strumming of his fingers on the keys grew no louder or comforting with time as he furiously stroked away, hoping that his fingers would go so fast that he'd beat out every ounce of fear and anxiousness that lurked within his body. Feeling restless he stayed at it for only an hour, unable to keep his thoughts from getting in the way. When he could no longer lie around, he sat up in bed and minutes later got dressed. He needed a cup of coffee…badly.

As he ventured out into the kitchen he saw that Pegasus was taking a cup of coffee for himself, "Ah Kaiba boy, early riser as usual I see." He said as he walked passed him and into the study where he took a seat in the recliner he preferred.

Seto grumbled something in response and took a cup for himself, "Is Mokuba still asleep?" He asked, Pegasus shrugged his shoulders.

"I imagine so, we can always go check." He replied but Seto shook his head.

"No, it's fine, I'm sure he'll come out when he gets awake." He informed him as he sipped his coffee, it was the same way that he'd always taken it black.

Pegasus sat in silence, there were things he wanted to say…so many words that wouldn't leave his lips for someone else because he felt as though it was betraying his first love. Staring down into his cup of coffee, the steam still rising from the liquid, he pondered the thought of Kaiba losing sleep as he did after the previous night's events. So much ran through his mind that when the dark hared CEO called his name he was incoherent.

"Pegasus." Came Kaiba's voice, keeping his normal icy tones at first, then, when offered no response, he called to the man beside him again, "Pegasus!" He said a little more annoyed. It was only then that the silver hared man glanced at him.

"Sorry Kaiba-boy, what is it you wanted?" He asked, Kaiba rolled his eyes as he sat up a little straighter and sipped his bitter cup of coffee.

"Look, as far as what happened last night-"

"I understand Kai-Seto." Pegasus interrupted, catching himself in the nick of time. It was as he suspected, "It was just a moment of weakness." He added, but Kaiba's eyes came alive as he let out an arrogant "ha!"

"That's not it at all." He replied quite matter-of-factly while Pegasus let out a sigh. It seemed nothing could ever be simple.

"Well whatever it was, I'm sure you're about to tell me to just ignore that it ha-"

"Mr. Pegasus!" A frantic medic broke in before the man could finish, "Forgive my interruption but Mokuba's taken ill!" She exclaimed.

"What!" Both Pegasus and Kaiba exclaimed as they jumped to their feet, both of them nearly upsetting their cups of coffee.

She nodded before continuing, ushering them quickly back the hall with her as she did so, "I heard sounds coming from his room…it was as if he was struggling to breathe and when I came in he was lying in bed limp. There are other medics of our team treating him as we speak but they were in the process of moving him to where they were better equipped to take care of him. They wanted to know if he has a documented history of asthma, they're saying it's a strong possibility that's what triggered the attack-"

"Attack!" Kaiba barked.

She nodded, not stopping or slowing her pace, "Signs of muscle strain point to convulsions of the body before he fell unconscious." She added.

"How the hell did you find all of this out so quickly! Why the fuck wasn't I notified the moment you found him like this!"

"Mr. Kaiba please understand Mokuba could be in critical condition, the doctors are still running tests and we needed to wait until the basic examination was over to tell you so that you remained calm and weren't in their way." She tried to reason.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A COPOUT IS TH-" Kaiba was yelling so loudly that for Pegasus to interrupt he had to step on the man's foot to silence him.

"I agree with Seto, you could've made us aware and asked us to wait outside."

"With all due respect I can't see Mr. Kaiba, or any concerned relative for that matter, willingly waiting outside in this sort of circumstance." As soon as the words left her mouth Pegasus understood just how right she was.

She stopped now and turned to face them, standing in front of a long metal door, "What are you doing, move!" Kaiba demanded.

"Seto you fool calm down!" Pegasus snapped though his own heart was racing and his stomach just as knotted.

"Mokuba is in this room, you may ask the nurse that is not assisting Dr. Delaney any questions you have. I'll ask you to please do so in a calm manor as your brother could wake up at any time and stress could very well send him into another episode of what we now have on our hands." She explained.

With that the door opened and both Kaiba and Pegasus shot inside, "You there." Kaiba immediately addressed the nurse in a chair to the right of the door holding a clipboard, "What was the cause of this? Surely it wasn't asthma. Is he coherent? Has he sustained brain damage?"

"Please, please, slow down!" She pleaded as the pen in her hand stopped moving abruptly. "The cause of Mokuba's current episode was a combination of an asthma attack and an allergic reaction to a medicine in his system called Phyoxyfite which contains high levels of penicillin-"

"He's allergic to penicillin! Who the fuck gave him-wait…" He thought back to the night before they left for Duelist Kingdom, Mokuba had been complaining about having an ear ache. He remembered then a new medic giving him a bottle of antibiotics to help him get over what she told Kaiba she was sure was a middle ear infection.

_Wait…. _He thought to himself, _that can't be right, he'd have had a reaction long before then. _

"Mr. Kaiba." A doctor who was administering an IV called to him, "Do you have any idea how Mokuba got a hold of such a medicine?" He asked.

"It doesn't make sense." Was all Kaiba said.

"I'll be the judge of that." And on that note Kaiba explained everything. "Are you sure you have your dates correct?" The man asked him, and Kaiba nodded.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He growled.

"Not at all, but the number of pills first in this bottle was thirty, the instructions say for Mokuba to take two before bed, and there are only enough missing for him to have taken them one night. There's a good chance he forgot and when his ear ache became worse it came to mind." He explained. "Just for legal purposes though, I'll ask you to call and confirm your story with the said employee." He added.

Kaiba fumed at the thought of someone accusing him of hurting his little brother but the fact that someone he'd hired, or anyone for that matter, had caused Mokuba this much hell had him more unnerved. Quickly he snatched the phone offered to him by the nurse and put it on speaker before quickly dialing a number and extension.

"Kaiba Corporation Medical Facility, Akiko speaking, how may I-"

"I need to talk to Sayuki." He interrupted.

Moments later the medic called Sayuki was on the phone, "Is something the matter Mr. Kai-"

"Yes you incompetent fool!" He hissed.

"Oh Kaiba you idiot, let the doctor do the talking!" Pegasus broke in slapping a hand to his forehead as Kaiba moved away from the phone and over to Mokuba's bedside where he placed a shaking hand over his little brother's.

"Excuse me miss, I'm Dr. Delaney Mr. Pegasus's personal specialist, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" The doctor, still dressed and gloved, asked.

"Yes, that's fine." She replied, worry in her voice.

"A few nights ago did you give Mokuba some medicine called Phyoxyfite that comes in 50 milligram tablets?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I did." She replied.

"And are you aware that they contain very concentrated amounts of penicillin, a medication which Mokuba is allergic to?" He inquired once again.

The woman gasped, "I-I wasn't aware he was allergic to penicillin!" She exclaimed.

The doctor turned to Pegasus who shook his head, "The medicine you gave Mokuba has caused a serious allergic reaction and because you're always supposed to know a person's medical history before giving them pills you are held liable if Mr. Kaiba decides to press charges." He explained. The woman on the other line could be heard choking up.

"Y-Yes, I-I understand…" She stammered.

At this point Kaiba advanced towards the phone, "Just pack your things and leave, I have important things here to deal with!" He spat, and before anyone could stop him, ended the call.

"Kaiba!" Pegasus snapped. "It wasn't entirely her fault you must realize that! Where were you when he was given the medicine, don't you check what they give him!" He exclaimed as he gently moved some of Mokuba's stray hair out of his face.

"Well up until now I thought I was able to trust my medical staff not to give him medicine that would make him sick!" He shot back.

"He's going to be alright, he didn't suffer brain damage, but he'll be weak for a few days and you'll need to make sure he drinks plenty of fluids, water, Gatorade, things of that nature." The doctor informed the two of them.

They nodded, fighting now was useless, they realized that, the damage had already been done, and Kaiba, Pegasus could tell, was fading fast. "Is he going to be alright for a little while that you could leave us alone with Mokuba?" He asked upon sensing this.

Dr. Delaney nodded and left, recruiting the nurses as well. "Mokuba…" Kaiba whispered to his brother as he moved to his bedside, standing beside Pegasus. "How could I? How could I let his happened…" He whispered as he began to shake more violently. What kind of a brother was he? Mokuba was always being kidnapped, always being hurt…and now this.

"Kaiba, please, you mustn't blame yourself. I didn't mean anything by what I said earlier, I was just upset."

"You were right." Kaiba informed him before the silver hared man could continue causing Pegasus to turn and stare at him taken aback, "I don't know what the hell I was thinking, god, I'm turning into my stepfather…"

Pegasus's eyes came alive and he grabbed Kaiba's shoulders and shook them, "What are you saying, of course you aren't! That man was a horrible excuse for a human being!" He immediately disagreed, "Listen to me everyone makes mistakes and-"

"Don't you see you fool!" Kaiba snarled, "This whole thing is my fault! All I was trying to do was give him a better life and he didn't even need my help!" In his own anger he slammed his fist into the wall so hard the skin on his knuckles split.

"Kaiba!" Pegasus snapped, his tone was stern like Gozaburo's had been but not cold, not frightening. An instant later the man's arms snaked around him, "I know it's hard right now but just trust me…you just have to trust me, things will get better." He soothed.

"Oh and that's so easy to do, trust a person who tried to kill you, trust the world when they've fucking ruined your-"

"You're pushing everyone away!" Pegasus cut in, "It's alright to trust the right people, just not everyone, for a person who's so smart and been through so much you have no common sense! Kaiba the reason all of this happened with Mokuba is because you didn't trust him enough to let him make his own decisions, the reason he trusts other people and gets kidnapped is because they make him believe they trust and have confidence in him! That's why you frustrate me and that's why everyone fights with you!" He continued to explain.

Kaiba wanted to be stubborn, he wanted to deny the truth that the words Pegasus had "spewed" held, he wanted to hate the man and to argue but he couldn't. It was the truth, he had to change himself, he had to be willing but it was all so hard…it was all…so…hard. He drew a deep breath and looked down to Mokuba who was breathing all right now but looking increasingly weak with each passing moment.

A lone tear fell from Kaiba's face.

_Seto…you selfish bastard!_

Additional AN: Ending thought (points upward) is Kaiba's to himself, about himself, please review. Kinda OOC I know...


	10. So Others May Fall Into Place

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words on the page.

Warnings/Notes: I'm sorry it took me to update. Eventual Toonshipping, I just have to say that I LOVE this story compared to my others and plan on updating a lot quicker.

Tearing himself away from Pegasus, Kaiba brushed away the tear with the back of his hand. "Just stay out of this!" He bellowed. "You'll never-"

"Understand?" Pegasus finished with a laugh of disgust. "You have no idea Kaiba boy and it seems you never will. Sometimes I wish you'd just grow up, it's so hard to resist treating you like the child you act like. I realize your stepfather stole your childhood from you but can't you see you're stealing Mokuba's from him now? Let him be young, take chances, have a life outside of what you know, he only gets to do so once. I am nearly eight years yours senior and I have been through a hell of a lot in that time. You have no comprehension of what its like to be emotionally intact, all you know outside of Mokuba's love is pain and therefore your decisions reflect as so. You are making the wrong choices Kaiba, maybe not in your eyes but in reality. There is life outside these walls, every day people suffer to get by and go through many more a tragedy than you could ever dream of. Your life was hard Kaiba, it _was, _but you and everyone else on this earth needs to live for the here and now. Your past life is in the past for a reason. For god's sake-for Mokuba's-let it go!"

Kaiba blinked, the shock prominently gracing his features as he took a step back and felt himself pressed against the railing of Mokuba's bed. "How dare you!" They were the first words that would form on his lips as he was overcome, once again, by rage. He rose his fist and drove it hard into what he wanted to be Pegasus's stomach. The older man, however, caught the punch, furrowing his brow as he realized he was left with no other choice.

As he too drew back his fist he quietly muttered, "forgive me…."

He felt his knuckle collide with the side of Kaiba's pale face, which caused the man to stumble back a few paces. For a few moments he stood motionless, trying to register what had just happened, slowly though, once he'd gotten enough hold on himself to move his fingers, he cupped the dully-aching area of his cheek.

"You struck me." His voice was robotic as he forced away childhood memories of Gozaburo.

"I'm sorry Seto but you left me no other choice." Pegasus hadn't moved but noted Kaiba was looking down at Mokuba's sleeping form. "I'd hoped you wouldn't make me beg not to be so cruel to get through to you but for the love of god we can't keep this up…"

"You act like we're married…"

"No, I act like we're trying to work through a problem that if not resolved correctly could be the difference between the life and death of more than one person."

Kaiba moved passed Pegasus, a chill running down his spine as he did so; it made Pegasus physically ill to think that may've been a sign that Seto was afraid of him. "This is the hardest thing I've ever done." He stroked Mokuba's hair and face.

Pegasus moved now to stand beside him, "I know." He said simply, "And I admire your bravery."

Swallowing hard Kaiba realized that Pegasus hadn't meant to hurt him as Gozaburo had as a child, and finally then some part of him understood that for such a man to be this angry at him he must be doing something utterly wrong and stupid. He blinked and forced himself to regain his composure, he refused to keep thinking of times in his life that had no bearing on the present situation. All that mattered to him now was that Mokuba get well.

"Little brother." He whispered to him, as the boy's breaths became closer together, "It's alright to get up now." His hand found its way over Mokuba's trembling one as the younger boy opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" The raven-haired teen asked in a voice hoarse from his current condition.

"Nothing Mokuba. You just got a little sick, but you're going to get better now. A doctor gave you something to counteract the allergic reaction you had to the pills you took." Kaiba replied, and for a moment Mokuba looked at him, unable to recall the medication in question. But then, all too quickly the memory came to him in a hazy flood of darkness and mumbling strangers above him.

"I didn't realize…" The boy's eyes narrowed to avert his brother's gaze before the elder Kaiba spoke to console him.

"It's all right now, don't worry about it." He replied, and then, feeling a hand on his shoulder, he momentarily turned his attention away from his sick brother.

"It sounded like he could use some water." Pegasus said as he smiled fondly down at Mokuba who Kaiba helped sit up and drink. "You're a trooper." The older CEO chirped to him, "You had the two of us worried for a minute there." He winked at this and Mokuba, who'd at Seto's whim, finished off the glass of water given to him, smiled in response.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked, both men exchanged glances and shrugged.

"We weren't exactly worried about the time aspect." Pegasus informed him and nodding with a look on his face that relayed to Mokuba 'you-have-no-idea,' Seto rose to full height.

"Do you want something to eat now, Mokuba?" He asked as he watched the boy yawn and lean back against the bed to get more comfortable.

The boy shook his head, "Seto." He called up to his brother, and then, without any warning or understanding of why he felt inclined to do so, he sat up and flung himself at the brunette, locking his frail arms tightly around him.

"Mokuba!" The shock was prominent in the elder's voice and even Pegasus moved to stand next to the two of them to see if he could provide a sense of moral support.

"Seto." The two could hear that the boy's throat had constricted as he slinked the lower half of his body off the bed and stood on shaky legs, "I can't stop being sad." The sobs came out muffled against the fabric of Kaiba's shirt as Mokuba tried to fight them away. He gasped out in a desperate manor, "And I don't know why!" Kaiba felt his reserve crumbling as he returned the child's embrace all the tighter and picked him up to hold the child's head in the crook of his neck.

"It's alright now, I'm here Mokuba." He comforted, Pegasus stood watching as Kaiba placed a hand on the side of Mokuba's head and used the other to stroke the child's growing, unruly hair. The boy's tears came in a flood of deluged anguish as he clung tighter to his brother.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm no one at all Seto!" He sobbed into his brother's neck, nuzzling his nose against it though it was beginning to run, "Like I'm tr-trapped and no one knows where I am. They can't see me, or hear me, they don't even realize I'm gone and it's like a part of me doesn't want to realize it either!"

"What're you saying Mokuba!" Kaiba demanded as he clutched the boy closer to him in an act of desperation.

"Sometimes I feel like…it'd be better if I were dead!" And he lost all control.

Pegasus watched in horror as Kaiba began to shake violently while holding his brother close to him and then moving him away, positioning him so that he could kiss the boy's forehead and the top of his head lovingly, "Mokuba." His voice cracked, but he wouldn't allow the tears to come, he was a grown man, above crying. "Do you know how much it hurts me to know that?" He could feel himself letting go of all of the defenses he'd worked so hard to build up, "If you ever did something to hurt yourself…if you ever…"

"I would never Seto b-but…"

"Mokuba!" Seto burst out before the child could find the words to continue, "I love you!" He exclaimed and at the sound of the words leaving the elder Kaiba's mouth Mokuba's tears stopped for a moment and he caught him in a tight embrace.

"I l-love you too…" He managed to get out through sniffles.

"If anything ever happened to you, I couldn't go on living Mokuba. You're everything to me and I care about you more than anything else in the world. You have to know that." It no longer mattered to the CEO that he was gushing in front of the wrong company, as everyone to him was the wrong company, this was for Mokuba and he would do anything for him.

"Mokuba." Pegasus spoke the child's name as he patted his head, though the child was still in Kaiba's grasp, "You poor dear child." He gushed to him as Kaiba shifted him to the arm closest to Pegasus so that he too could offer comfort, "Who on earth told you that you were a nobody?" He asked. And then Kaiba remembered what his brother had said, sometimes he felt the like he was no one at all, and the anger built up inside of him, for he realized Pegasus was onto something, children don't just take something like that into their heads at random.

"W-well…" Mokuba stuttered as he dried his eyes with his hand, "No one, it's just that I…"

"It's alright Mokuba." Kaiba assured as he forced himself to calm down and think rationally, "You can tell me."

"I'm not like everyone else…" He whispered, and though they knew they shouldn't, the two ventured with Mokuba out into the halls to get into his room where he'd feel more comfortable talking about such things.

"Damn right you're not, you're better than they are." He assured him as Pegasus dismissed his nagging servants. "You know that, right?" He tilted Mokuba's chin up so that the boy looked him in the eyes.

Fidgeting in his brother's arms as they reached his room, Mokuba drew a deep breath, "I know to you that's true." He began, "And that's really not how I meant that I was different from everyone. I know it's nice to be special and everything, but sometimes I just wish people would accept me."

Pegasus sat down on Mokuba's bed and mouthed for Seto to do the same, "What do you mean?" Kaiba inquired as he let his brother go so that he could crawl over beside him on the bed.

"I just wish that they wouldn't automatically assume I'm stuck up just because my brother's made something of himself."

"Very nice way of putting it." Pegasus made sure to put in before Mokuba continued.

"And it's like just because I like to write more than I like to play duel monsters sometimes people are like 'you're emo, go cut yourself' and that hurts me." He continued.

"What on earth are these children thinking!" Both Kaiba and Pegasus exclaimed in unison, "I think parents need to be called!" Pegasus added in anger and disbelief. "Go cut yourself? That's, THAT'S horrible…"

"Called, you mean sued!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Now Kaiba-boy lets not get carried away." Pegasus intervened with a sigh as Mokuba giggled in the background.

"Carried away my ass that's a horrible thing to tell someone, _and _its harassment." Kaiba replied.

"On a different note…" Pegasus cut in before Kaiba could continue ranting, "What does emo mean?" He asked the boy.

Mokuba looked down at the carpet, "I don't use stereotypes but people who do say that to people they think are dramatic and depressed all the time…it's really stupid."

"Yes Mokuba, it is." Both Kaiba and Pegasus stated firmly.

"I don't understand what it stands for. Emotional? Everyone's emotional, stupid fucking kids!" Kaiba went on to vent.

Mokuba shrugged, "It's just because they've seen what I write for class…" He replied.

"What…types of things do you write?" Kaiba then asked as Pegasus still contemplated whether or not suing was getting carried away.

"About our life and stuff we went through…I mean the world isn't all rainbows and sunshine, people just don't get it. It's like, just because I see things in a different way I'm weird!" He exclaimed in frustration, Pegasus nodded in understanding.

"You know why that is Mokuba-boy." He replied, and Mokuba shook his head no as Pegasus drew him closer to him, "Because they have no real concept of tragedy or death, and you do, which makes you see the world differently than someone who's never experienced something that painful and life-changing. You're artistic and people are jealous of your creativity. They don't know what to make of you because you're an empathetic boy with a darker side to you that people can't make out because it's such a contradiction to your nature-"

"What do you mean darker side!" Kaiba protested.

"Just let me finish." Pegasus replied with a sigh, "I only mean Mokuba that no one can be happy all of the time and people are jealous of your means of escaping those feelings of depression. They can't find a way to cope like you can, and like I can, you write to express yourself just as I paint to express myself and there's nothing wrong with that. It's completely normal." He replied, and Kaiba took in quite begrudgedly everything Pegasus was saying as it made quite a bit of sense.

"Now I understand." Kaiba replied, "Mokuba, you stopped writing when people started to make fun of you huh?" He asked as he gave his brother a one-armed hug. The boy nodded without being able to find the words to explain himself.

"And that's why you got so depressed, things you could normally handle if you wrote about them piled up inside." Pegasus then added, and once again Mokuba nodded to confirm. "Just know that you shouldn't change who you are or anything about yourself for someone else. You know yourself better than anyone else ever can and what's best for you isn't going to be best for everyone else, all you have to know is that those people and their opinions don't matter at the end of the day." He continued.

Mokuba nodded in understanding, "Yeah that makes sense." He replied, feeling sheepish, "I guess I was kinda stupid to let it effect me that much…"

"Not at all." Kaiba replied, "You're going through a huge transition faze in your life, and people's words are going to hurt you as well as them pushing you away, but know you'll always have someone who cares about you right there to welcome you back where you belong." He explained.

"But you don't let it effect you…" Mokuba replied and Pegasus shot a worried glance Kaiba's way.

"Mokuba." He interrupted to give the man a hand, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to read some of what you've written." The boy was stunned, never had someone been this interested in him or anything he'd done before.

"Really?" He stated without being able to stop himself.

Pegasus laughed, "Yes, really, really." He assured, and without hesitation Mokuba got up and rummaged through his suitcase to find the three subject spiral notebook he'd been writing all of his stories in of late. Handing it to Pegasus nervously he moved to sit between the two adults again. Both patted his head as Pegasus flipped the book open and began to read aloud, causing Mokuba to blush in embarrassment.

"She Walks Alone. Often in life we don't know what we have until we've lost it…. She moved her right hand to run slender, agile fingers down the side of his cold face. His eyes were glossed over as though he were about to cry, had this been the case they'd have been the first tears she'd seen grace his features. She deepened the touch so that her warm fingers caressed his pale jaw line. She could feel her own tears leave her eyes as they fell, dotting his face like rain.

As her body wracked with sobs she could feel her tears lessening, soon she'd be able to force no more and an eerie numbness would settle in. She looked into his lifeless eyes one last time, haunting voids of nothingness met pools of watery kohl and she moved her hand off his body. She wanted to hold onto him forever but the man she had so quickly grown to love and respect was gone, his corpse was the only thing within her reach now…"

"You spelled reach wrong Mokuba."

"I was probably in a hurry to get the thought written out."

"You damn simpleton now you've ruined the mood!" Pegasus chided and both Seto and Mokuba laughed before the man continued to read until the story came to a close. "I would paint to that!" Pegasus gushed in honesty as Kaiba fought back the urge to smack the man over the head.

"I bet you would…"

"Are you implying it's not wonderful!" Kaiba something so vivid coming from a fourteen year old, or anyone for that matter, is amazing, you ought to think about entering him in contests, getting him published-"

"And you can paint for my books!"

"Ah yes, see and I can-" He stopped, "Now wait a minute here I don't know about all that." Mokuba laughed at the response and plopped back down against the blankets. "Anyway, I'm hungry and we never got to play uno the other night." Pegasus laughed as Kaiba shook his head.

"I'll never understand how we go from, sickness to sorrow, to brats, to more sorrow, to venting, to writing, to reading, to painting, to uno." Pegasus replied. And Mokuba laughed again.

"Only us." He replied, and Seto nodded in agreement. "Hey Seto…" He then spoke up.

"Yes Mokuba." His brother replied.

"You remember how when I was 11 you told me you'd never not tell me something I wanted to know because of my age." He inquired, and Kaiba nodded. "Well there's kinda something I've been wanting to ask." At this Pegasus swung his arms out and leapt up from the bed for dramatic effect.

"Alright, if you're sure." And both of the adults froze, immediately reconsidering their responses. For a moment a dreadful silence filled the room, and then, "Why can't men have babies?" It was going to be a _very _long evening.

* * *

**AN: **Bit of a random ending I know, but I wanted to leave off on a lighthearted note, also, to people who believe in stereotyping and use or consider themselves emo, I am not at all trying to offend with the material used in my story. The opinions were personal but were not meant to attack any one for their beliefs, that said, please R&R!


End file.
